High School Musical 3: The Final Act
by TKAMB
Summary: COMPLETE Join Amy and Jack on their relationship. At 18 Amy leaves hoe but a murder tn years later brings her home forcing Amy to confront who she was in the past and who she is now. You have to read previous story to understand this one!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey everyone! I'm so happy you all loved my high school musical story and I ended up having over 10,000 hits! Words cannot express how delighted I am so I'm writing a sequel! Here is the trailer, and I'm now off university for Easter for three whole weeks!!!! Plenty of time for writing so I'll get the first chapter to you ASAP – most likely the weekend. So let me know what you think and I warn you, thinks are going to get dark! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Trailer:**

Close up shots of a gun being loaded. We can only see the hands on the person loading the gun in these shots

**In the beginning they had their friendship**

Shot of Amy and Jack typing away at their computers chatting on student zone followed by a shot of them glancing at each other down the school corridors. The shot cuts back to the gun, now loaded and is ready to fire

**In the end they had each other**

Shot of Amy and Jack singing on stage and being applauded followed by a shot of Jack and Amy's first kiss. The shot cuts to the person placing ear guards over their ears for protection before raising the gun (we still aren't clear who the person is)

**But then the biggest challenge in their relationship would break them apart**

"Oh my God! I did it! I got a scholarship in New York!" Amy says jumping up and down clutching her acceptance letter. She's hugged by Jack, friends and family

Shot of the person (we still don't know who it is) raising the gun in their right hand and takes several shots

**College**

"Oh my God! I got a scholarship... In California" Jack announces looking at his acceptance letter whilst everyone looks shocked

"I won't go without you!" Amy says through tears as she and Jack stand alone in the street

"Then I guess it's over" Jack replies softly and runs home

The gunman lowers their gun and the shot reveals Amy with a black eye and split lip. She lowers her ear guards as she focuses on her target sheet. All the bullets fired entered through the heart of the person on the sheet, one through the forehead

**She's been in New York for ten years**

"POLICE! FREEZE!" 28 year old Amy yells holding up a gun

"Who are you?" a police officer asks blocking Amy's path. She lowers her sunglasses and holds up her ID

"Amy Bolton, private investigator based with the New York Police Division requested along with Jamie Bennett by Albuquerque Police Division now get out of my way"

"Hey Bolton, Angel what were you like back in high school?" Amy looks up at her male co-workers with her black eye and split lip, she smiles broadly

"One of a kind!" she responds making her co-workers laugh

Amy places a 'solved' sign on her latest case and smiles softly

"Only 2 more cases before you're a level 3? I thought you would be a level 3 by now, you are one of my best Bolton especially when it comes to undercover work" Amy's boss says from behind her. Shots of Amy dancing sexily and singing under cover at a club whilst men cheered and wolf whistled at her

"Well sometimes to get ahead you have to go slow or back down a little"

**But now she's going home**

"Transfer? But why?" Amy asks looking confused

"I don't want to let you go but you were requested by Albuquerque division" Shot changes to various photos of a crime scene. VOICE OVER: "The new coach at East High has been killed. He's name was Peter Lawrence, and take Jamie with you – it's about time he learns about life outside New York. Your flight is in two hours"

Shot of Jamie, a very attractive fellow investigator raising his eyebrows over and over again at Amy making her laugh

**And meeting up with old friends**

Cut back to Amy singing and dancing in the club and spins around to come face to face with Jack

"Who's the stiff?" Jamie asked looking at Jack

"No one" Amy replies walking away from Jamie

Shot of Amy hugging her friends and family smiling broadly

"You've changed" Troy comments to Amy as they shoot hoops

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"Amy asked causing Troy to look at her concerned

**But a fight of acceptance**

"What's the matter with you? You used to be so ..." Jack asks Amy who glares at him

"So what?" Amy asks

Shot of him softly touching her right cheek but she bats his hand away

"What happened to you? Where is my best friend?" Sammy asks with tears rolling down her cheeks

"She's gone Sammy; this is who I am now! So accept it or leave me alone"

**Becomes a fight for survival **

"We have a problem, there's been another murder" Jamie tells Amy making her look concerned

"I have to protect my family" Amy says and turns away from Jamie who grabs her arm spinning her back around

"Your duty is to the police remember"

Shot of Amy crying in her old bedroom looking over evidence

"What's happing to me? I don't know what to do"

"About the case?" Jamie asks

"About Jack"

"The people need to know who did these terrible murders" a news reporter says to Amy

"When I find out who it is I'll let you know" Amy responds

AMY VOICEOVER: "No matter what we do now everything is going to change. There is no going back"

Amy stares wide eyed at a sample of evidence. "Oh my God"

**Who is the disturber of East High?**

Troy, Gabriella, Jack, Charlie, Sammy, Evangeline, Casey, Alfie, Annette, Michelle, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, (a shot of each flash on screen as name announced) or someone new????

"How can people do this to each other?"Amy asked Jack who was sat by her side up against a tree

"I guess when you loose control you are capable of doing anything". They look at each other and Jack leans towards her

Shot of Amy running, shot of Amy and Jack laughing together as teenagers, Jamie holding Amy as she cries, Amy sat covered in blood, Amy screaming

AMY VOICE OVER: "The past is the past, it's dead to me but no matter what I do I can't get away from it" Amy walks the corridors of East High and see's Jack lying in a pool of blood

"NO!" Amy screams and holds him close. She looks up realising they were by some lockers and sees the word 'you' engraved in it

'**High School Musical 3: The Final Act' coming soon**

Screen is black when a flashlight turns on. The light revealed a young girl inside a wooden box. She screams and the light goes out


	2. Chapter 2

**(hey everyone! Well here it is – chapter 1! First I want to say I'm not stupid! I know you get you acceptance letters before graduation day but for the flow of the story I had them on the same day for my story. As for the song it is 'The Sunscreen Song' which the origins of are explained in the chapter. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 1:**

Amy walked through the empty corridors of East High remembering her period of time there. It was 10am on a beautiful Sunday summer morning although the world seemed dark and wrong to her. She was now 18 years old and had just graduated although graduation wasn't on her mind as tears streamed down her cheeks. The past 24 hours were meant to be the happiest in her teen years but it quickly became the worst

-----

**24 hours earlier**

Amy nervously bit her lip as she sat in the family car on the way to graduation. She was valedictorian she had to give the graduation speech so was full of nerves.

"I can't believe we are graduating! Where did these years go?" Charlie asked

"Well you can't stop time Charlie boy! Just be thankful you have Sammy. It's my graduation, I'm one of the most popular girl's in school and I'm single – this is just perfect" Evangeline said sarcastically and Amy wrapped her arm around Evangeline's shoulders

"Well just think, you can have even more fun at the graduation party because you don't have to worry about someone else's actions or how your actions will affect your relationship with your boyfriend" Amy said and Evangeline smiled

"Thanks sis" she responded and hugged Evangeline

"I can't believe this is the last trip to school you'll all make together" Gabriella said and instantly began to cry

"Mom!" all the Bolton kids wined making Troy laugh

"We can't help it if we are proud of you guys" Troy explained and stopped the car. "Ok guys and girls, let's get you graduated" the Bolton's climbed out of the car and were instantly met by friends. All the old gang had come to see their children graduate. Charlie softly kissed his girlfriend Sammy making Amy smile. She was so happy for them both and hoped their relationship would last as long as possible.

"I can't believe we have to war these gowns" Michelle moaned

"They aren't very flattering are they?" Annette laughed smoothing down the front

"I have to say that even from a guy's prospective they aren't the most flattering" Alfie commented make Evangeline smile

"I would much prefer to wear a fitted number" Amy commented before feeling an arm wrap around her waist from behind

"I'd like to see that" she heard a voice say softly in her ear making her smile

"You're late" she commented and turned around to come face to face with Jack

"Well sometimes it is better to be late then on time" he replied and softly kissed her

"What is it with couples and kissing?" Evangeline groaned making Amy and Jack laugh

"I had better get onto the stage for my speech" Amy said hearing people calling for students and family members to take their seats

"You'll be great" Jack reassured her and with one last kiss she hurried off to the stage

-----

"I know this may be cheating but these last few moments of my speech do not belong to me even though the previous ten minutes that you have somehow managed to get through awake were mine. For staying awake I congratulate you" the entire audience laughed making Amy smile and she continued. "The rest of my speech actually comes from a woman called Mary Schmich who in 1997 wrote an article for her column in the Chicago Tribune about life advice. Two years later at the turn of the millennium Baz Lurnmann converted it into a song although it was a song that was spoken rather than sung. Don't worry I'm not about to sing, I know I'll be safe if I say the lyrics – singing during the biggest speech of perhaps my life in front of everyone I have ever grown up with may not be the best idea!" the audience giggled and Amy cleared her throat

"So this article is my closing statement to East High graduation class of 2028, so take in this advice and just enjoy life to the max because that is what it is there for – to live.

Ladies and gentleman of the class of 2028: wear sunscreen. If I could offer you only one tip for the future, sunscreen would be IT. The long term benefits of sunscreen have been proved by scientists whereas the rest of my advice has no basis more reliable than my own meandering experience.

I will dispense this advice now.

Enjoy the power and beauty of your youth. Never mind. You will not understand the power and beauty of your youth until they have faded. But trust me, in 20 years you'll look back at photos of yourself and recall in a way you can't grasp now how much possibility lay before you and how fabulous you really looked. You are NOT as fat as you imagine.

Don't worry about the future; or worry, but know that worrying is as effective as trying to solve an algebra equation by chewing bubblegum. The real troubles in your life are apt to be things that never crossed your worried mind; the kind that blindside you at 4pm on some idle Tuesday. Do one thing every day that scares you. Sing.

Don't be reckless with other people's hearts, don't put up with people who are reckless with yours. Floss. Don't waste your time on jealousy; sometimes you're ahead, sometimes you're behind. The race is long, and in the end, it's only with yourself.

Remember compliments you receive, forget the insults; if you succeed in doing this, tell me how. Keep your old love letters, throw away your old bank statements. Stretch.

Don't feel guilty if you don't know what you want to do with your life. The most interesting people I know didn't know at 22 what they wanted to do with their lives, some of the most interesting 40 year olds I know still don't. Get plenty of calcium. Be kind to your knees, you'll miss them when they're gone.

Maybe you'll marry, maybe you won't, maybe you'll have children, maybe you won't, maybe you'll divorce at 40, maybe you'll dance the funky chicken on your 75th wedding anniversary. Whatever you do, don't congratulate yourself too much or berate yourself, either. Your choices are half chance, so are everybody else's. Enjoy your body, use it every way you can. Don't be afraid of it, or what other people think of it, it's the greatest instrument you'll ever own.

Dance. Even if you have nowhere to do it but in your own living room. Read the directions, even if you don't follow them. Do NOT read beauty magazines, they will only make you feel ugly.

Get to know your parents, you never know when they'll be gone for good. Be nice to your siblings; they are your best link to your past and the people most likely to stick with you in the future.

Understand that friends come and go, but for the precious few you should hold on. Work hard to bridge the gaps in geography in lifestyle because the older you get, the more you need the people you knew when you were young.

Live in New York City once, but leave before it makes you hard; live in Northern California once, but leave before it makes you soft. Travel.

Accept certain inalienable truths, prices will rise, politicians will philander, you too will get old, and when you do you'll fantasize that when you were young prices were reasonable, politicians were noble and children respected their elders. Respect your elders.

Don't expect anyone else to support you. Maybe you have a trust fund, maybe you'll have a wealthy spouse; but you never know when either one might run out. Don't mess too much with your hair, or by the time you're 40, it will look 85.

Be careful whose advice you buy, but, be patient with those who supply it. Advice is a form of nostalgia, dispensing it is a way of fishing the past from the disposal, wiping it off, painting over the ugly parts and recycling it for more than it's worth.

But trust me on the sunscreen" As she left the stage everyone applauded loudly making her smile.

-----

"Congratulations graduates" Troy said before hugging Amy and the rest of the newly graduated gang. They had returned to the Bolton's house for a barbeque and party to celebrate but there were certain letters on everyone's minds

"So did you bring your letters?" Evangeline asked everyone who nodded. Amy pulled Jack into the kitchen away from everyone else and she kissed him softly

"I'm really nervous about this" Amy admitted and Jack cupped her face with his hands forcing her to look at him. "What if something bad happens?" Amy asked softly

"Nothing bad will happen. We are together, that is all that matters ok? Besides, we agreed to go to college together and we applied to the same universities so we just have to see what happens. We have the whole summer to make decisions, as long as we are together that is all that matters to me" he softly kissed her lips and she nodded. "My parents have given me my graduation gift" he said softly in a tone that confused it

"What is it?"

"My parents are sending me to spend the summer touring around Europe" Amy was shocked and felt a tear fall from her right eye

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow" Amy took a few steps back from him and silence fell over them. "Amy ..."

"Come on guys, we are waiting for you!" Charlie called to them. Jack took a step towards Amy and softly squeezed her left hand with his right. She dried her cheeks with her free hand and hand in hand Amy and Jack entered the living room area.

"Ok who is going first?" Chad asked and Sammy smiled. Gingerly show opened her envelope and read her letter. She began to smile and looked up

"I got into Harvard Medical!" Sammy announced and Charlie began to laugh to himself looking at his letter

"So did I!" Charlie announced and Sammy hugged him

"I'm off to Michigan" Evangeline said biting her lip

"Wisconsin for me" Alfie announced

"Texas" Michelle said

"Arizona!" Annette said with a giggle. Everyone congratulated the kids but nerves fell over Amy and Jack who looked at each other

"Come on Amy, where did you get in?" Evangeline asked

"If I get in" Amy corrected her and began to open the envelope

"Amy you get better grades then all of us put together how can you be rejected?" Alfie said and Amy began to read. For a few seconds she was silent

"Oh my God" she muttered

"What?" Jack asked concerned

"I got a scholarship" everyone smiled broadly. "A scholarship in forensic science in New York!"

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it" Troy said hugging his daughter. After hugging everyone Amy turned to Jack as he opened his letter.

"Well?" she asked and his face went from blank, to happiness to pure horror within seconds

"I got a scholarship" Amy instantly smiled and hugged Jack however he didn't hug her back which alarmed her.

"What is it?" Amy asked looking at him

"In California, New York rejected me" Amy instantly took a few steps back unsure of what to say or do. She didn't notice everyone around her congratulating Jack and asking questions. Everyone hugged Jack meaning they didn't take notice of Amy leaving the house in tears

-----

Amy had stayed out all night just trying to get her head straight. She knew everyone would be worried sick about her. She slowly made her way home and saw Troy sat on the front porch waiting for hr. When he caught a glimpse of her down the street he instantly ran to her

"Amy, where have you been? We've been worried sick! We were about to call the police and ..." he noticed Amy's tear streamed face and pulled her into a hug

"I don't know what to do, help me" she asked and Troy stroked her hair like he did when she was little and was afraid. It always comforted her when he did that but she know what he was about to say were not the words she wanted to hear

"I can't" For a few moments they stood in the street in an embrace before he slowly led her to the house


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay of a new chapter, work has been rather busy lately! I had tried to upload earlier but the login page wouldn't load! Anyway here is chapter two! The first song in the chapter is Jeff Buckley's amazing song 'Hallelujah' which is in one word – brilliant! The second song in this chapter is called 'Please Remember' and is sung by Leanne Rimes. So enjoy and let me know what you think!!! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 2:**

Amy took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Jack's home. She had slept a little since arriving home and knew she didn't have long until Jack was leaving for Italy. After a moment the door opened to reveal Jack. For a few seconds they just looked at each other before jack stepped forward and hugged her. She felt soft tears fall from her eyes as they hugged

"I don't know what to do" Amy said softly and Jack sighed

"Neither do I" he admitted. They walked to one end of the porch and sat on a couple chairs that resided there

"I can't go without you Jack, it will be a hell to me to go without you" Amy explained and Jack looked confused

"You have always wanted to go to NYU to study forensics it's your dream" Amy shook her head and put her hand on his

"It doesn't matter about my dreams. That is all they are – dreams! They aren't real, but what we have is. That is worth giving up a dream for"

"No it's not!" Jack said raising his voice and stood up forcing her to move her hand away. Jack ran his hand nervously through his hair and began to pace the porch. Amy was confused and stood up

"How can you say that?"

"Because I have to! I won't let you throw away everything you have worked for Amy, you wouldn't ask me to give up my college place would you?" he asked turning to her

"Of course not b-"she tried to explain but he cut her off

"Exactly! You want me to be happy just as I want you to be... I care for you too much to have you give up what you want... so I won't stand in your way" Jack said and had to bite his lip to hide his emotion

"What are you saying?" she said approaching him and he looked right at her

"We have to end it" Amy couldn't respond for a moment. She took a few steps back and sat back down on one of the chairs.

"You don't mean that, I won't do it Jack! I won't leave without you" she explained feeling soft tears fall down her cheeks

"Then it's over" he explained opening the front door. He was about to step into the house but Amy stood up

"Wait!" he stopped and turned to her. "Before you go in you have to tell me something. Why are you being so cruel?" she asked and he lowered his head for a few seconds before looking back up to her

"Because I care about you and I don't have a choice" he explained and entered the house. As she walked home she thought of a song that stuck with her all summer

Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and he pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?   
Well, it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Amy headed for her bedroom and instantly collapsed on her bed crying. She was followed by Evangeline who sat on her bedside. "It's over" Amy said softly and Evangeline held her sister close. There they sat for the rest of the day talking and trying to make the hour when Jack was leaving for Italy a lot easier for Amy

Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof   
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Jack sat outside the villa his family had rented for the summer smiling a the people around him. They had thrown a party and all their friends and relatives in Italy had come. However jack wasn't noticing and soon headed inside to go to his room

Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, you know,   
I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold, it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,   
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Amy and Jack had been keeping their internet chatting going throughout their relationship. Amy logged on to student zone to see if she had any messages but there were none. The moment she logged off Jack logged on in Italy to find no messages from Amy

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you?  
I remember when I moved in you  
And the Holy Dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,   
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Amy spent her days with her friends and siblings but kept a lot of time to herself. She went out walking around the area where she lived and stopped at a certain sot. She came across the rose bush where she and Jack had their first kiss. She smiled softly remembering that night and smelt the roses. She picked one of the roses off the bush and carried it with her to her home

Maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Jack was walking the streets of Rome and came across a gypsy selling white roses. He bought one and thought of Amy. Standing on a bridge he looked at the water beneath it and bit his lip. "Goodbye Amy" he said softly before dropping the rose into the water and watch it disappear with the current of the water

Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,   
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah.

-----

END OF SUMMER

Amy sat nervously in the airport surrounded by her family and friends. It was the day she was to fly out to New York. She was the first of the gang to head for their college campus with the others leaving in the next few days. She was nervous and was going to miss everyone but all she could think about was Jack. He still hadn't returned from Italy and hadn't heard from him at all. She nervously bit her lip and wasn't taking any notice of the conversations around her

"Flight 743 to New York is boarding" they heard over the speaker phone and instantly fell silent

"Oh god" Amy muttered and stood up. "I'm really don't want to leave you all" she admitted smiling softly and Troy pulled her into a warm hug

"You won't be, not really. We are so proud of you kiddo. Now go have a good time"

"Call us when you get there" Gabriella said softly as she hugged Amy

"You have to tell us everything especially the cute boys" Michelle said making the girls giggle.

"BFF group hug" Amy said and she, Michelle, Annette and Sammy stood in a small circle hugging

"I'm going to miss you sis" Charlie said and Amy smiled

"You to Charlie boy" she replied and hugged him. As they hugged Evangeline came up to them and wrapped her arms around them both. "And you miss cheerleader" Amy said to Evangeline making her laugh

"Bye guys, I'll miss you so much" Amy said wiping away a tear and headed towards the gate. After handing her ticket to the airport worker she began to walk through the gate to the plane.

"WAIT!" everyone turned to see Jack running towards the gate and being stopped by the airport worker who took Amy's ticket

"Sorry sir you cannot go onto the plane without a boarding pass" the man explained as the group headed towards him

"Look that girl who just went through. Her name is Amy Bolton and I really have to talk to her" Jack explained

"Like I said, no boarding pass; no access to the plane"

"Jack? I thought you were still in Italy" Troy said and Jack turned to Troy and the others

"I just got back ... I needed to say goodbye and now I'm not going to be able to" Jack said lowering his head trying to cover his tears. "I was going to give her this" he held up a CD in a clear case in his right hand

"It would seem our daughter has forgotten something, can you get this too her at all? Her name is Amy Bolton" Gabriella asked and the man nodded taking the CD.

-----

Amy sat in her seat nervously waiting for the plane to take off. A moment later a stewardess came up to her

"Excuse me are you Amy Bolton?" Amy slowly nodded confused. "Your family asked us to give this to you, they said it is from Jack" she explained and Amy looked at her shocked. Amy took the CD case from the girl's hand and smiled

"Thank you" she said softly. She instantly pulled out her CD player, injected the CD and pressed play. She felt tears come to her eyes hearing one of her favourite songs come through her headphones and the voice of Leanne Rimes

Time, Sometimes The Time Just Slips Away  
And You're Left With Yesterday   
Left With The Memories  
I, I'll Always Think Of You And Smile   
And Be Happy For The Time I Had You With Me  
Though We Go Our Separate Ways  
I Won't Forget So Don't Forget  
The Memories We Made

Please Remember  
Please Remember  
When I Was There For You  
And You Were There For Me  
Please Remember  
Our Time Together  
When Time Was Yours And Mine  
And We Were Wild And Free  
Please Remember Please Remember Me

Good-Bye, There's Just No Sadder Word To Say  
And It's Sad To Walk Away   
With Just The Memories  
Who's To Know What Might Have Been  
We Leave Behind A Life And Time  
We'll Never Know Again

Please Remember  
Please Remember  
When I Was There For You  
And You Were There For Me  
And Remember Please Remember Me

Please Remember  
Please Remember  
When I Was There For You  
And You Were There For Me  
Please Remember  
Our Time Together  
When Time Was Yours And Mine  
And We Were Wild And Free  
Then Remember Please Remember Me

And How We Laughed  
And How We Smiled  
And How This World Was Yours And Mine  
And How No Dream Was Out Of Reach  
I Stood By You, You Stood By Me  
We Took Each Day And Made It Shine  
We Wrote Our Names Across The Sky  
We Ran So Fast We Ran So Free  
And I Had You And You Had Me  
Please Remember

When the track finished playing a voice came over the plane. "Ladies and gentleman we are about to take off so please ensure all electronic devices are turned off and all seatbelts are fastened". Amy wanted to scream, cry, run to the gate and into the arms of the guy she loved but at the same time she felt too scared to do so. She knew now it was too late to run to him so she didn't move.

After a few minutes the fasten your seatbelt sign turned off so Amy got out of her seat and went to the toilets to be alone and cry feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey everyone! I've had a bit of a busy week being Easter – a combination of visiting relatives and extra hours a work! Anyway I've just finished chapter three and sorry if the end is a bit lacking I'm rather tired right now and as I'm working all day tomorrow I'll have no time to upload it! It's now or next week – which would you prefer???? Well anyway the song in this is from the musical version of 'Beauty and the Beast' and is called 'Home'. So enjoy and let me know what you think)**

**Chapter 3:**

Amy opened the door to her dorm room soaking wet as she had to walk across campus in the middle of a rain storm. She carefully turned on the light and looked around. Her bedroom at home was always light and was pale blue. She was surrounded by so many familiar things as well as her family and friends. However looking around her dorm room was a single bed, a desk and chair, the walls completely bare apart from a walk in wardrobe and one shelf for books. It had a connecting door to the right to a living room area whilst on the left was the connected bathroom. It seemed so bare and ugly to her. As she put her things on the ground there was a huge rumble of thunder and the light went out. She sat on the bed with her legs bent up to her chest to try and get warm. She felt herself shiver and was unsure if the water on her cheeks were from her hair or tears. She wasn't sure what to do and began to sing

Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold

I was told  
Every day in my childhood:  
Even when you grow old  
Home should be where the heart is  
Never where words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too

Is this home  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place

Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's alike

What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know now I can't  
Solve my problems going back

Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when

Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again

Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me

My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!

Amy lowered her head and cried softly for a moment with only the sound of rain hitting the window to keep her company

"Hello?" she heard someone call from the joining living room door and she looked up to see a boy also soaking wet step into her room. He had a flashlight which he shone close to her face causing her to squint her eyes a little. "Are you ok?" he asked and she looked confused

"Um ... yeah I'm fine but who are you? What are you doing in my room?" she stood up and walked towards him wiping her cheeks dry as she did

"I'm your room mate, well sort of! I'm in the bedroom connected to the other side of the living room! I heard you crying so I thought I'd see if you were ok"

"What's your name?"

"Jamie, Jamie Bennett" he held out his right hand and she shook it

"Amy, Amy Bolton"

"Pleasure and FYI it is so obvious you aren't ok ... Look um I think you need to change into something dry as you are shaking like mad. So change and I'll call a pizza for us to share. We can have a chat and get to know each other ok?" he asked

"Sounds great but how do you expect to do that when there is no electricity?" Amy asked. Jamie smiled softly as the lights came back on

"Sorted! So any preference for pizza toppings?" he asked

"No but make it stuff crust, I need all the junk food I can get right now" Amy responded and found herself smiling as she hadn't uttered those words since a certain sleepover when she was 15

"Ok, I'll be back soon" he turned to leave but stopped for a few seconds and turned back. "I just have to say, he didn't deserve you, he shouldn't have made you this upset"

"Who?"

"The boy who broke your heart" he replied and she bite her lip

"How did you know that?" he asked softly

"I can see it in your eyes" he left the room closing the door behind him. For a moment she sat thinking on her bed before opening her suitcase and changing

-----

"So he broke up with me. I know he did it to make me come here as he didn't want me to give up my dream just as I don't want him to give up his. It just doesn't seem far you know?" Amy explained to Jamie as they sat eating junk food. They had stayed up all night eating pizza, potato chips, dip, sweets and fizzy drinks.

"Yeah I know what you mean. My ex was funny about our future together when college comes along so we broke up last year. I think it is a pressure that all young couples have to tackle" Jamie replied

"Well you know everything about me Jamie, what about you? Who are you?" she asked making him smile

"I'm from New York, 18 years old and I have no family. I lost my parents when I was five in an accident so I've worked so hard on school work and general life in an orphanage before getting a full scholarship here" he explained

"I'm sorry about your parents"

"It's ok, I think about them often but I don't let it take over my life you know? So now we know about each other let's raise our glasses" Jamie said making her giggle and smile. She held up her glass to his. "Here is to the next three years, hopefully we won't tear each others hair out with petty arguments and become good friends"

"Here here!" Amy replied and knocked her glass against his. Right as she did the lights went out again and they both groaned. "Ok here comes the first argument: who moved the flashlight because I cannot remember where you put it" Amy asked

"Where I put it? You had it last" Jamie replied

"No you did! You had it in your hand when you left my room to let me change and I haven't seen it since" she replied

"You are aware that you sound like a child!"

"No I sound like you" Amy replied back making them both burst out laughing. "I think we are going to have to try and make our way across the room in the dark" Amy said after a deep breath to stop her laughing

"Fine but if I stand on something I'm blaming you"

"And if the flashlight is in your room I'm blaming you"

-----

THREE MONTHS LATER

Amy sat in the library taking notes from a book. It was the day before Christmas break and she need to collect some notes for an assignment due when the Christmas break was over. As she glanced at the page someone placed a piece of paper on top which had 'how can you be studying today? Besides it's freezing in here! The snow and cold must have frozen the pipes in here' written on it

"Jamie I'm quite comfortable besides I cannot get a copy of this or take it home with me, that is why I'm studying" she replied turning around. "Besides I'm surprised to see you in a library, I thought this was a forbidden area to you"

"Ha ha! My sides are hurting with the pain of laughter" he said sarcastically making her smile

"So what do you want? I know you wouldn't come in here without a purpose"

"The Dean wants to see you, now in his office" Amy looked confused and stood up

"The Dean? Why? I haven't done anything wrong and I'm at the top of every class I'm in!" she explained and Jamie rolled his eyes

"How do I know? Come on let's go" As they walked through the halls of NYU Amy nervously bite her lip. Jamie noticed and took her left hand in his right and squeezed it to comfort her. Arriving at the Dean's office they walked in and the Dean smiled at them

"Hello Amy, Jamie, I'm glad to see you" he said and Jamie and Amy sat side by side opposite the Dean. Amy looked at Jamie for a few seconds before turning back to the Dean

"Sir, as far as I understood this meeting was just between you and me"

"Yes it is however Jamie must be here as the matter involves him" the Dean explained

"What matter exactly?" a knock came at the door and in stepped Amy's personal tutor and lecturer Mr. Fuller

"Sorry I'm late" he said and sat next to the Dean

"Amy the reason why we have called you here today is we want to lay before you a proposition" Amy looked confused and folded her arms

"What kind of proposition?" she asked softly

"Amy we have been watching you. Your work has been top of class all term so you have stood out from everyone in your year, and we have been watching you before you came here" slowly Amy unfolded her arms and felt nervous

"Who are you?" Amy asked and stood to leave. However Jamie reached out and grabbed her arm in a strong grip she couldn't escape from

"Amy we aren't trying to hurt you, we are trying help and you can seriously help us in the process" Mr. Fuller explained walking to the door and locking it

"Who are you people?" Amy asked shaking softly

"Mr. Stevens is the Dean of NYU he works with us to find people suitable to join us. We have chosen you" Jamie explained softly

"WHO ARE YOU?" Amy yelled and Mr. Fuller took a step towards her. Jamie let go of Amy's arm and forced her to look at him

"I'm agent Jamie Bennett; I work for every police station and investigative organisation in the world. This is agent Fuller, a fellow agent. He works in recruitment mainly and travels to every university throughout the world through the semesters to find new agents. You have stood out since you were 13 and we want you to join us" Jamie explained leaving Amy in complete shock she had to sit back down and take everything in

"Amy you are just what we are looking for and we can offer you things you never could have imagined in your life" Fuller explained

"You lied to me! You made me believe you were a normal student and you a normal teacher! How could you – I thought we were friends"

"I'm doing this because I'm your friend Amy. You can help us so much but you need to let us teach you! We can show you a world you have never imagined. One where you can be anything you want and no one can tell you no. You will be loved, hated, longed for and over all amazing! You'll still be based here and get your degree but your spare time will be spent being trained by us both physically and mentally. You will be a secret and yet be out in the open for all to see which is the best way to hide a secret. You love your family but because of Jack you have been looking for any excuse not to go home. Don't you think that is worth being taught by us?" Jamie asked. For a moment Amy was silent before she turned to Jamie

"What will I have to sacrifice in the process?" she asked softly and Jamie bite his lip

"You family and friends cannot know specifically what you do – they can know you work for the police and that is it. Also you may not be able to see them for a while and the training begins now"

"So I cannot go home for Christmas?" she asked and Jamie shook his head. "You promise to be with me by my side?" she asked and he nodded smiling. "Ok I'm in but I need to call my family. God what will I say?" she asked and Fuller smiled

"The airport is announcing tomorrow that flights are closed due to the weather. Call them first thing tomorrow morning – enough time for them to hear the news before your call and everything will be fine" Fuller explained

"How do you know that? Can you see the future or something?" she said with a laugh

"You'll see" Fuller winked and she stopped laughing. "Welcome agent Bolton I hope you will enjoy your new life because I assure you it won't be boring"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I've been away for so long but I've had a hectic Easter. I've been ill all last week but still worked through it. Now it is a lot worse and all my co-workers, friends, family and now my doctor says I must stay in bed and rest! So here is what I have for now. I still have one more week until I'm back at university so I'll try and update as soon as I'm better which I hope will be soon. I like relaxing and doing nothing once in a while but when you feel terrible it isn't any fun at all!!! The song from this chapter is called 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' by Simon and Garfunkel. So here is chapter four and I hope you enjoy. TKAMB) **

**Chapter 4:**

Amy sat with the hone in front of her. She was biting her nails trying to pluck up the courage to pick up the phone and call her family. After a few moments she took a deep breath and began to dial. As the phone rang she felt her heart beating rapidly.

"Hello? Bolton residence" Amy instantly hung up the phone in shock. It was Jack who answered the phone. She had to spend a moment to calm down before picking up the phone again. "Hello and merry Christmas" she heard her mother's voice say making her smile

"Hi mom"

"Amy! We were wondering when we were going to hear from you, I'll put you on speaker phone" Amy heard a beep before a large group of people saying "Merry Christmas Amy".

"Um ... hi! Who am I saying hi to?" Amy asked

"Everyone! We are having a Christmas Eve party and everyone is here except you! So when is your flight? We can't wait to see you" Troy asked and Amy went silent

"Well" at that moment Jamie entered the room covered in snow and carrying bags of food

"You will never believe who I saw in the hallway? Matt Williams that guy who has been hiding a certain secret from his parents and FYI a mommy's boy like that I'm very surprised they haven't figured it out before! Anyway he has gotten back from telling his parents and it would seem Christmas Day in his dorm room is his only option – poor guy, I think we should have him over for dinner or something. Ok I managed to get those breadstick things you keep on going on about and a bunch of other pre packed stuff but there wasn't much else on the market so if I hate those stick things and pre packed junk then I'm going to starve for Christmas! However I did get plenty of booze but I warn you I think the reason there was so much of it at the market because it is the really cheap stuff so don't expect the best quality brandy ok?" he explained laughing softly which made Amy giggle

"Who is that?" Amy heard Charlie asked

"My roommate Jamie" Amy explained

"Jamie sounds like a guy" Troy said

"Because he is a guy dad, you don't have a problem with that do you?" Amy asked annoyed

"Is that your mum and dad? Hey Bolton clang! You know I've never talked to New Mexico before – I'm telling you, you should do something new every day, including adding cheap booze to your list!" Jamie yelled making Amy smile. She looked over to Jamie who was trying to one of the bottles of wine with a knife

"Jamie I think you need a cork screw for that"

"No, that is the conventional way to take out a cork from a bottle! Down with conformity" he yelled making Amy giggle again

"You must excuse Jamie he has been exposing himself to experimentation for fun" she explained sarcastically

"You wish!" Jamie replied. A few seconds later the cork came out of the bottle. "Ha! See I told you I could do it! Down with conformity!! Oh, I just remembered tell everyone in New Mexico I say hi!"

"They can hear you Jamie"

"Well then I don't have to say it again"

"Hi!" Evangeline responded and Amy giggled

"My sister says hi, I think she likes you!"

"No I don't!" Evangeline yelled making Jamie laugh

"I'd like to meet her! Too bad you can't go home then I could!" Amy began waving her arms dramatically around her head to stop him but it was too late, everyone heard

"You're not coming home?" Troy asked, Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"I wish I could but my flight was cancelled due to a big snow storm! Haven't you seen the news?" Jamie knew he had given the game away when he shouldn't have and so he nervously bit his lip and folded her arms. Amy began to cry and he approached her. "If I could get home I would, you know I would but it isn't possible. I'm sorry" Jamie took the phone of Amy and began to walk around the room with it to his ear

"Hey ... yeah, there is no chance that she can get home for Christmas ... Don't worry I'll look after her, I'm a New Yorker so she's safe with me ... Ok hang on a second" he passed the phone back to Amy. "Your dad wants to talk to you" Amy took a deep breath to calm herself and took the phone from Jamie. For the next few minutes she lied more than she ever had to her parents in her entire life. When she finally hung up Jamie passed her a cup of coffee. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know! I really don't know! How are you able to do this? Lie and have all the confidence in the world to do so without a care?" Jamie sat opposite Amy and held her hands in his

"Amy you have to learn how to do it too. You may feel like your heart is being ripped out but if you don't learn you could end up hurt or worse. We have to deal with the worst criminals in the world, some of which are such a secret that no one knows the names of those criminals. It is our job to clean up the world"

"I guess I need to practice" Amy said softly and a question came to her mind. "How old were you when you started doing this?"

"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was five. They did the same thing but I didn't know. I was taken in by their boss who is now mine and your boss, a man called Mr. Adams. He told me the truth when I was ten as I saw things I shouldn't have. So I began to work for him when I was ten years old, after all, would you think a ten year old was spying on you?" Amy shook her head making him smile. "So since I was ten I've been doing this and so will you"

"Amy you have to learn to trust me and the people we work for no matter what, whilst you must learn not to trust anyone else"

"I don't know if I can, this is so hard to do Jamie. I feel so alone" she lowered her head. Jamie lifted her head by touching her chin before placing a lock of her hair behind her right ear

"Amy" he said softly and began to sing

When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes,  
I will dry them all  
I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found

Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around

Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

Sail on silver girl  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
See how they shine  
When you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind

Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind

"You have to remember you are not alone. You're like my family now, and I am yours. You still have me no matter what!"

"Yeah, I do" Amy said softly and Jamie kissed the back of her right hand

"Now come on, let's get Matt in here and have a nice meal and tomorrow we can start on basic facts for your new career


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey everyone! This chapter is rather long as there is a lot of information to fit in! However the next chapter Amy and Jamie will be heading for new Mexico. Anyway the song in this chapter is 'Wishing you were somehow here again' from the phantom of the opera. I'm feeling a little better now and I've been writing all day so I may have the next chapter to you tomorrow depending on rewrites! So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB)**

**Chapter 5:**

Amy sat looking at the clock in her bedroom. In exactly one minute Christmas Day would be over. She had spent the day hanging out with Jamie and Matt but secretly she felt she was dying inside. All she could think about was Jacks voice. Jack answering the phone completely threw her off course and she knew she wouldn't be able to get her mind off it for a long time. The seconds ticked away and she gave herself a challenge. Just as she told everyone in her school to do, she closed her eyes for ten second s and focused on all the memories she had of Jack. When the ten seconds were over she opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. The clock hands on 12 were what she saw and she took a deep breath. She knew now she couldn't focus on him anymore if she was going to be able to carry on in her life. She had kept little trinkets and memories of their relationship and knew what she had to do with them. She knew she had to get rid of them but couldn't fully do it, so she did what she had to now do with her family, friends and home – place them in a box and place them away in the corner. She had a framed picture of all her friends and family together which she always loved to look at. She was in the picture and Jack was beside her with his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist. Everyone was happy and smiling which made her feel even more depressed. The thought of being happy again was the most sickening thought in her mind at that present moment. As she looked at it she felt tears coming to her eyes she didn't want to place it in the box and so she began to sing

You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seem if I just dream  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

Amy lowered the photo frame from her eye level and dried her cheeks

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?

Amy pulled out the box of memories and held the photo frame above it as if debating if to place it in the box

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try

Amy placed the frame in the box and stared down at it

No more memories no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Amy picked up the lid and began to lower it over the box

Help me say goodbye

Help me say goodbye

Placing the lid on the box made Amy feel like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. This was now the first day of her new life and she was petrified of what it would bring. She pushed the box across the room and sat up against the bed. She heard a light tapping at the door but didn't respond

Jamie entered the room and handed her a glass of wine. "You ok kiddo?" he asked and she nodded

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he sat on the floor next to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders

"Can I ask you something?" he said softly and she turned to him with a small nod. "When was the last time you were told you were beautiful?" Amy just looked at him for a moment and before she knew it her lips brushed against his. For a few seconds the kiss grew more passionate until she pulled away. She rested her forehead against his and smiled softly

"Thank you for asking, it has been a while"

"You're welcome and by the way you are a great kisser. Those bad guys better watch out when it comes to you and those lips" they both laughed and she cleared her throat as he moved her forehead away from hers

"What does this mean exactly?" Amy asked about the kiss looking confused

"Nothing, I guess we can be mates who occasional kiss to satisfy the longing for love that we feel and never can be fulfilled as an agent cannot give away their heart in any circumstances. How about that?" Jamie asked and she smiled

"Is that how I'll introduce you to people at parties?" she asked and they both laughed

-----

TEN YEARS LATER – DOWN TOWN NEW YORK, ONE WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS

In a bar full of couples on a Saturday night a peroxide blonde beautiful girl sits alone at the bar. She fiddles with a lock of her shoulder length hair with her right hand and sighs softly. She was wearing three inch red heels, denim hot pants, a white vest top and chunky jewellery

"Hey honey! What is a bird like you doing all alone in a place like this?" A man also sat at the bar asks. She smiles softly and turns to him. He was overweight and wore jeans, boots and a tight blue top. He had bad skin and his hair was thinning on top

"I find myself asking that same question! I just got dumped" she explains and he was taken aback by her Russian accent

"You are from Russia?"

"Yes, this place is very different from home. I came to be with my boyfriend but now that he dumped me I have nowhere to go. He told me I was getting fat"

"He never!" the man replied shocked and looked over her sexy, curvy figure

"I can't believe I fell for someone who could be so cruel to a poor little girl like me" she began to fiddle with her hair again and he clicked his fingers

"Jamie, get this girl a drink" Jamie dressed as a barman turned to the girl and smiled

"What would you like miss?"

"White wine thank you" she got up and sat right next to the man before she pulled out her purse but the man from the bar stopped her

"Don't you be doing that! It's on me! I own this bar so don't you worry about it ... um?"

"Viola" she held out her right hand which he shook

"Tony and this is my new bar tender Jamie. Just started a few days ago"

"It is a great bar you have here Tony" Viola said taking a sip of her drink

"Thanks, I opened it to celebrate my divorce!"

"So you aren't married then?" Viola asked and began to stroke the back of his hand

"No, I guess we are alike being alone tonight" Tony said softly before drinking his brandy

"We don't have to be" she said softly and looked up at him with her big blue eyes

"Do you smoke Viola?" Tony asked handing her a box of cigarettes

"Thank you, but I prefer something stronger" Tony looked down at his hand and realised she had placed a small bag in his hand full of drugs

"Now where did you get that?" Tony asked softly and she smiled

"Let's just say work ... an early Christmas present" she replied in the same tone and she smiled

"Well Christmas is one week away! You should have got cash instead and bought yourself a warm coat. You must be freezing in that outfit"

"I actually thought it was rather hot in here" she explained fanning herself

"Well there is air conditioning in my office if you want to carry on this conversation in there?"

She finished her drink in one gulp and bit her lip. "I thought you would never ask" she explained pinching his right cheek. Tony smiled, also finished his drink and guided her to his office. Jamie indicated for someone to take over and he headed to the staff only area. "Dove is in the cage, ready to close the door" he said into a microphone in his right cufflink and he pulled out a small gun from the back of his jeans. Within seconds a group of armed officers were with him holding guns. They broke down the door and Viola instantly went wide eyed and stood from the sofa where she was sat. Tony was sat next to her smiling softly

"Freeze Viola, its over" Jamie yelled making Viola scared

"What? What's going on?" she asked trying sounding all innocent but no one was taking it

"Viola Nedviski you are under arrest for drug smuggling into New York. You do not have to speak when questioned but anything you do say will be used against you in court" Tony said coming up behind her with a pair of handcuffs in his hands

"You bastard" she hissed at Tony and bunched him in the face a number of times causing him to turn his head. The armed policemen instantly sprang on Viola and handcuffed her. Jamie approached Tony and smiled softly. "Why is it that all police men are stuck up under cover bastards as well as perverts?" Viola screamed at Tony. Tony turned to her and smiled

"Wrong question honey" Tony cleared his throat. "I'm not bastard" he said and Viola went wide eyed to hear a soft light female voice then the low thick male voice she had been listening to. Tony reached under his shirt at the neck line and pulled off face mask everyone could see to reveal Amy with a split lip and a black eye forming. "Now let me ask you a question? Why is it that the drop dead gorgeous active ones are always the bad guys?"

"Because we don't have to hide in secret to do what we do. At least we are free, not using fake disguises. At least people know we are alive" Viola said softly and Amy nodded

"Right, and now we are going to put you in a cage to rot. Bye chuck, oh and thanks for the early Christmas present but no offence, heroin isn't my thing" Viola tried to o struggle free but being surround by armed policemen meant her struggles were in vain. She was carried away by police through the back door with the people in the bar unaware that anything was going on. Jamie helped her out of her suit and she sighed with relief

"Thank god I'm out of that thing! You know the undercover department need to know that the materials they are using are rubbish if you actually want to breathe!" Jamie laughed and Amy's remark and passed her a glass with some scotch in it. "Why did I have to be the guy? You are male after all, so why did I get stuck with the suit?"

"Well you are a girl and love make up so I thought it would be perfect for you. Besides, getting a chance to poke fun at you is a rarity so you get to play dress up" he explained and she rolled her eyes

"Well in that case you are forgiven! Can you pass me that bag under the desk?" She asked and did what she asked. She pulled out a load of clothing and went behind a screen in the room to change. "So now we Viola in police custody we can put a solved sign on that case"

"Well we just have to see how much she is going to say before then. She may not say anything but we have the rest of her gang and loads of mini charges so she is defiantly going to jail before the heavy crimes come in"

"Well at least there is some justice" Amy responded walking to him and he raised his eyebrows. She wore tight vest top, chunky jewellery, denim hot pants and high heeled shoes

"You are aware you are wearing an outfit just like Violas?"

"Yes but with one exception" she held up a large faux fur coat and he smiled. He held it up for her to put it on easily and she nodded as a way of thanking him

"Come on then, we had better get some ice on that eye and lip of yours. That will be quite a shiner by the morning. Plus we have a lot of paperwork to do but I think the boss won't mind if we have a drink on the way I'll pay giving that you had to wear the suit"

"Sounds good to me, but next time you are wearing the suit"

"Do I have to? You do better at role play then I do" Jamie moaned like a child

"Stop being silly and come on, I need a stiff drink after tonight and I pound of ice for my face" she said putting on her sunglasses and they headed for their motorbikes at the back of the bar

"Yes sir" Jamie said with a salute and Amy laughed

-----

THE NEXT DAY

"That punk from last night's series of break ins has been giving us stick along with the rest of his gang. Now we don't have all the gang in custody and it is believed that they may be armed. A group of high school kids are not going to win over us so guys and girls be on the lookout for any suspicious behaviour amongst young people as it may be related. Also Bolton and Bennett were able to get Viola Nedviski into custody so well done to them" Everyone applauded Jamie and Amy who sat next to each other in the police morning briefing. Amy felt a little embarrassed as the right side of her face was split and bruised but she tried to smile as much as she could without hurting herself. "So if there are no other announcements let's get on with today's work" the DCI finished his briefing and everyone headed for their desks

"Well will you do the honour?" Jamie asked handing a solved sign to Amy. She smiled softly and took it from his hands.

"Only if you get me some coffee. I'm still hung over from last night" she explained rubbing her temple

"Sure thing kiddo and well done. If you hadn't found the link between the clubs and gone undercover we wouldn't have got her. I'm proud of you" he replied and hugged her softly. She watched him walk away and ponder what he said. It brought her father to her mind but she turned her focus to the sign in her hand.

On one of the walls was a large board detailing various crimes, so every investigator who solved the crime got to place a solved sign over the description. The Viola Nedviski case had been huge so as she placed the sign on the board she had applause from the other policemen and investigators. Amy couldn't help but feel happy for another reason. Agents worked on various levels, 3 being the highest. Jamie had just become a level 3 when she met him and now it was nearly her turn. She now had only two cases to complete until she made it

"Nice work Bolton! Well maybe you can help us catch this high school burglary gang so we can go home?" one of her co-workers called Joe asked

"A group of high school boys? The worst they are is due to raging hormones! You remember what it was like to be young Joe, I'm sure you'll figure it out. I thought you would be able to handle them! Besides, I deal with the big boys now Joe"

"Well put Bolton" Mr. Adams said approaching them. He was Jamie's step father and boss to Jamie and Amy. "So only 2 more cases before you're a level 3? I thought you would be a level 3 by now, you are one of my best Bolton especially when it comes to undercover work"

"Well sometimes to get ahead you have to go slow or back down a little"

"Will you come to the DCI office, I need to talk to you" Amy nodded and began to follow him

"Hey Bolton, what kind of kid were you in high school then?" Joe called out from his desk

"One of a kind" she called back and the boys laughed

-----

"Transfer? But why?" Amy asks looking confused

"I don't want to let you go but you were requested by Albuquerque division"

"Request? But why me?" he handed her a folder and she pondered over it

"I guess it is because it is where you live. That and you might be able to help them in more ways than one. The new coach at East High has been killed. He's name was Peter Lawrence, do you know him?" Amy looked at photos of the crime scene in shock

"Yes he replaced my father when he went on to help number of school and community groups with basketball training. I never met Peter but I knew him from what my father told me"

"Well this one is unusual. He was found hung but with a shot and stab wound. There was no blood at the scene or in his system. There were no traces of his being dragged along the hallways but he couldn't have gotten the way he is alone. There were no fingerprints that were not related to the school and the CCTV cameras were destroyed just before his death. They need your help and being the week before Christmas it is more important to the people associated with East High to get this dealt with. I believe you can do this Bolton" Amy closed the folder and took a deep breath

"When do I leave?" she asked and Mr. Adams smiled

"Take Jamie with you – it's about time he learns about domestic life outside New York. Your flight is in two hours" Amy nodded and left the room. Her mid was racing and she knew where to go

-----

Amy held up a gun in the firing hall practice her target. She needed something to get her mind off going home. Jamie approached her as she lowered the weapon. "Nice targeting, seven through the chest and one through the head. You've been practicing" Jamie said looking at the paper shaped like a person that she had been aiming at

"Well I don't like to miss my target" Jamie lowered his head before uttering his next sentence, the sentence he knew that Amy didn't want to be asked

"So we are going to your home then?" Amy glared at him and didn't respond. "Amy don't block a wall between us now, it won't work. Everything will be ok" Amy put the gun on a nearby table and turned to him

"Everything will be ok? Are you kidding me? Look, I'm just having trouble coping everyday being away from them because it kills me to know I'm lying to them every time I have to miss a holiday, or sign a birthday card. My entire family think I am just a police investigator in New York; they have no clue to the extent of my work. I missed my brother's wedding; I have a two month old nephew I've never seen. I've lost my grandparents on both sides; I haven't seen one member of my family since the day I left for college. The only real friend I have now is you and now all this is going to blow up in my face! All these secrets and rubbish that is messing up my head is what is going to be presented on a plate to everyone in my family! I'm so scared about going back right now I'm praying that Albuquerque unit will withdraw their request for me! So please explain to me how this will be ok?" Amy broke down crying and Jamie held her close

"We'll get through this remember you are not alone, I'm right here for you ok? I'm not going anywhere" Amy nodded against his shoulder


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 6 of my story! It has taken a long time to write this as it is quite an important chapter. Hopefully it is ok but I never fully like every chapter I write! I always think there is something not quite right! Anyway the song in this chapter is 'Everything's As If We Never Said Goodbye' from Sunset Boulevard which is a fab song! So enjoy and let me know what you think. TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 6:**

Driving around the streets of New Mexico she felt her heart racing. It had been so long since she was home it was hard for her to take in that she was home again.

"Stop the car" Amy said and Jamie instantly performed and emergency stop

"Jesus Amy! You scared the hell out of me! What's wrong" Amy rubbed her eyes

"I don't know! I ... I need to get out of this car" she said and got out. She began to walk down the path that the car was up against and Jamie got out of the car to join her

"Come on Amy what is it?"

"I just need a few minutes ok?" she explained and sighed before she stopped walking

"Tell me what is wrong" he said softly touching her cheek

"I'm scared ok? I'm scared of seeing him" she said

"Jack?" he asked touching her cheek and she slowly nodded. He saw the tears in her eyes and she softly began to sing

I don't know why I'm frightened  
I know my way around here  
The cardboard trees, the painted seas,  
the sound here  
Yes a world to rediscover  
But I'm not in any hurry  
And I need a moment

The whispered conversations  
In over-crowded hallways  
The atmosphere, as thrilling here as always  
Feel the early morning madness  
Feel the magic in the making  
Why everything's as if we never said goodbye

Amy closed her eyes and imagined Jack was stood in front of her

I've spent so many mornings  
Just trying to resist you  
I'm trembling now you can't know how  
I've missed you  
Missed the fairy-tale adventures  
In this ever spinning playground  
We were young together

Amy opened her eyes and saw Jack. She turned her back on him and felt him touch her shoulder

I'm coming out of make-up  
The lights already burning  
Not long until the cameras will start turning  
And the early morning madness  
And the magic in the making  
Yes everything's as if we never said goodbye

She lowered her head but he turned her to face him making her raise her head

I don't want to be alone  
That's all in the past  
This world's waited long enough  
I've come home at last

And this time will be bigger  
And brighter than we knew it  
So watch me fly we all know I can do it  
Could I stop my hand from shaking?  
Has there ever been a moment  
With so much to live for? 

She held up her hand to him to show him they really were shaking with fright and he took her hands in his

The whispered conversations  
In over-crowded hallways  
So much to say not just today but always  
We'll have early morning madness  
We'll have magic in the making  
Yes everything's as if we never said goodbye  
Yes everything's as if we never said goodbye  
We taught the world  
New ways to dream

"You must really miss him don't you?" Jamie asked

"He was the only man I have ever loved. I would have given my life for him. I guess I can't let go" she explained and he held her close to him

"There is nothing wrong with that. All you need now is the courage to face him which I know you have" Amy nodded and they got back in the car, Amy's hands still shaking the whole time

-----

"Why is it that there are no guys out there that are just normal???" Evangeline moaned as she entered her parents' house. The Bolton family were having a party as they always did on the lead up to Christmas. The old gang had a tradition that they went to each other's houses for a party each week leading up to Christmas to spend time together during the holiday. It was the turn of the Bolton's and Evangeline headed for the kitchen

"Another bad date?" Charlie asked and Evangeline glared at him

"Can I ask all you guys something?" Evangeline asked to the boys in the room who nodded. "What is your problem with women who love their job, are financially secure and generally are fine? Why do you only accept a member of the opposite sex who is screwed up?! Is it because you feel better because someone is beneath you which make you feel your life is somewhat easier to handle?" The boys just blinked in response and she groaned in annoyance

"Don't worry Evangeline; he totally didn't deserve you if he didn't accept you" Gabriella said and poured her a glass of wine

"I'm just so sick of this! I'm just going to end up a miserable old spinster who has a million cats and the children on the street where I will leave will all poke fun at me and at the same time be afraid of me"

"I'd like to see that" Charlie remarked laughing. Evangeline playfully punched him on the shoulder

"You are such a compassionate brother aren't you?" Evangeline asked sarcastically

"I know! That's why you love me" he replied with a smile making her giggle

"Where is my nephew? I haven't seen Oliver all day"

"He's upstairs, I just put him down for some sleep" Sammy explained entering the kitchen. "So how did the date go?" After a glare from Evangeline Sammy smiled. "Never mind" she replied and walked across the room

"When will dinner be ready mum I'm starved" Evangeline asked

"I thought you went to a restaurant for dinner" Taylor asked and Evangeline nodded

"Yeah but we didn't quite make it that far. He took me to a bar for drinks and then he found out I was perfectly fine in life and he goes all quiet! I'm not kidding you when I say he couldn't even look at me! So I let him staring at the bar and got a taxi home"

"Well don't worry honey there is plenty to go around". As Gabriella pulled their dinner out of the oven the front door bell rang

"Why carol singers now?" Troy asked looking at the food and Charlie smiled

"I'll get rid of them" Charlie said getting up. After a moment everyone was sat around the table laughing. Charlie appeared at the doorway looking upset and white as a sheet

"Honey what is it?" Sammy asked standing up and everyone looked at Charlie

"I think you need to set a couple more seats at the table" he explained and stood aside. Behind him stood Amy who was crying softly and Jamie who was smiling

"Amy!" Gabriella instantly stood up and pulled her into a warm hug which made Amy cry harder

"I'm sorry I'm ten years late for Christmas" Amy said as they hugged

"That's ok, you're here now" Gabriella said brushing the hair off her daughter's face. Everyone was stunned to see Amy and all hugged her closely in tears whilst Jamie stood awkwardly watching them until Evangeline turned to him

"Hello Evangeline" he said softly and she looked confused

"How do you know my name?" she asked confused

"Oh please! You are the spitting image of Amy and I recognise your voice when you said hello to me and denied you liked me ten years ago. I can tell that you either really don't like me or you are serious pissed off and giving that it is Saturday night I would say bad date?" he asked and she smiled realising who he was

"You must be Jamie" he held out his right hand

"Jamie Bennett, and might I say he so didn't deserve you" he explained and she shook his hand

"Oh my God! Amy, what happened to your face?" Troy asked noticing her black eye and split lip

"My and Jamie stopped a drug deal in New York but the bad guys wouldn't go down without a fight. Unfortunately I became the punch bag! It's ok I'm fine it just stings a little"

"It was nothing we couldn't handle" Jamie explained

"My job is dangerous dad but that is the way it goes sometimes. I deal with it and carry on, I have to!"

"I understand that but your health is already delicate"

"Don't worry Mr. Bolton it is part of our job that before and after every case we take we have to have a full physical and if there are any concerns we are forced against our stubborn wills to take time off. If she refuses believe me I'm with here to tell her a thing or two"

"You make me sound like a child!" Amy laughed

"Well you are younger than me so I can say it and you can't get offended sweetie" he replied pinching her cheek and she smiled once he had let go

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Chad asked

"I'm sorry, this is Jamie Bennett my college roommate, co – worker and overall charmer and sarcasm king" Amy explained to everyone and Jamie turned to her

"I'm going to go you should spend some time with your family" he said and every in the room instantly responded

"You can't go; we want to hear what you two have been up to!" Troy said

"Yeah we want you to stay" Evangeline said with a smile

"You've looked after Amy for ten years it is like you are family to Amy" Gabriella said

"Even so without trying to cause offence I have to remind you I am not a part of your family. Besides me and Amy have work to do here and it begins now. I'm going to get to the office for the paperwork and I'll be at the apartment when you are ready to come home ok" Amy nodded and hugged Amy. "Trust me, you need this before the hard works starts" he whispered as they hugged and she nodded

"Thank you" he kissed her forehead and left the house

"What work is he talking about?" Sharpay asked

"We have been assigned the Peter Lawrence East High case. I was requested and Jamie has been assigned to come with me. We always work together so you get both of us or nothing" Amy explained

"So we have ten years to catch up, where will we begin?" Troy asked

"A glass of wine" Amy responded and smiled

-----

Amy and Charlie were in Oliver's room checking on him

"He is beautiful Charlie; I can't believe I missed all this"

"So do I, I've really missed you Amy. So has ..." he began but he stopped himself from ending that sentence

"Jack? Look Jack is my past. I've missed him too but my work has brought me here and I have to focus on that right now" Charlie looked confused at her

"Can I ask you something?" Amy slowly nodded and he folded his arms. "Why?" Amy frowned

"I don't understand"

"Why did you leave us? Ten years Amy! We have had to survive for ten years without you! You talk about your job bringing you here – what about us? It was one thing to miss birthdays it is a complete other thing to miss my wedding" Amy rubbed her eyes

"Please Charlie don't do this not now" she begged but Charlie wasn't listening

"Get real Amy! You have missed so much here I don't understand why you came back! The fact that your job has brought you here and not your heart just show it"

"Don't you dare say that to me? You have no idea what my job is like" she said angrily trying not to raise her voice too high or else she would wake Oliver

"Come on Amy, you are a police woman. Yes your job may be stressful at times but it is not like you are conducting took secret business like a secret agent! Why are you being so selfish?" She had to bite her lip to stop her from screaming at him and for a few seconds silence fell over them

"Look, I'll admit it ok! I screwed up, but don't you dare accuse me of being selfish. You have no idea what I've had to sacrifice for you all"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't!" she responded and Olivier began to cry. "I'm sorry I'm such an embarrassment to you, I guess it doesn't matter that I am your sister and that I love you even if you don't love me" Amy left the room and took a deep breath. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she left the house after saying goodbye to everyone with a fake smile on her face


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey everyone! Here is chapter 7. I used two songs for this chapter. The first is a song from the 1970's called 'Blockbuster' by The Sweets. It is just fab and is about a police investigation which I thought would work great for the reporters to sing. The second song is from the animated movie Anastasia and is called 'Once Upon a December'. This is Anastasia remembering little things from her past and this song reflects her feelings about her past which I thought would work well. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 7:**

"So what happened last night? You came home rather annoyed" Jamie asked as they were in the police station

"Look I don't want to talk about it! Charlie and I had a disagreement and that is it, nothing important" she explained and Jamie raised an eyebrow

"Well, that seems rather important to me"

"Well it doesn't to me ok?" Amy snapped and Jamie slowly nodded. "I'm sorry; I'm just tired I'll be alright. Ok let's look at the case from the top" Amy said and Jamie cleared his throat. He held the case file and began to walk slowly around the room as he read it out to her

"Alright, victim's name Peter Lawrence aged 43 happily married with one daughter found by the cleaning lady. He was found hanging from the light in his office. His office is located along the locker room which is accessible by all students and staff via the main corridor. The CCTV camera located in the locker area which had a direct shot of his office was cut at 8:00 pm. They show him leaving his office alone at 9:30am, it was his day off and he was collecting something from his office. His family didn't see him for the rest of the day and the cleaning lady found his body at 8:45pm. The coroner report shows he was killed between 10 and 11am. The door has glass in it so the CCTV cameras would be able to pick up everything that happened in that room if the camera was ok. Despite being found hung he was in fact stabbed in the stomach and shot through the heart. No other scars on his body apart from an appendix scar which has been confirmed by medical records" Jamie explained and handed Amy a copy of the file

"Forensics?" Amy asked

"Nothing, no fingerprints, no footprints, no hair out of the ordinary. Also not one drop of his blood was in the room or in his system so he must have been killed somewhere else, left to bleed out and transported to the school. The finger prints that were taken were from the victim and from other teachers and students including your sister" Amy instantly looked up from the paper she was reading with shock

"My sister? But she is an English teacher, what would she be doing in the locker room?" Amy asked and Jamie shrugged

"It could be anything! She may have been passing on a message or even having a love affair! Either way her prints are in that room" he said and Amy shook her head

"Don't joke saying my sister was having a love affair with him, you're implying she has reason in our mind to be a suspect"

"It's just my humour Amy, you know me better than that. Besides, we are checking all the CCTV footage to see what the day's events were. I wouldn't say that about your sister. Luckily for the last few days before Christmas break West High are sharing the school grounds with East High so all students and staff is there to answer questions but expect a lot of press at both East and West High School. So what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I want to go to the crime scene"

-----

As Amy and Jamie got out of their car at the West High school grounds they were alarmed by the number of news crews and reporters. They had been to the scene of the crime at East High and now needed to see the students and staff of East High. There were police men all around the school and there were gates everywhere blocking the reporters from the school entrance.

"It's like a circus around here" Jamie commented putting on his sunglasses. Amy smirked and also put her sunglasses on the cover her black eye

"Yeah a circus where the main attraction is a murder! Very tasteful!" she replied sarcastically. They began to walk to the gate. As they did the reporters began to sing

Aah, aah   
You better beware, you better take care  
You better watch out if you've got long black hair

Jamie looked Amy up and down indicating to her long black locks. Amy just shook her head and they continued weaving their way through the crowds

He'll come from behind, you go out of your mind  
You'd better not go, you'd never know what you'll find

Aah, aah  
You look in his eyes, don't be surprised  
If you don't know what's going on behind his disguise  
Nobody knows where Buster goes  
He'll steal your woman out from under your nose

Does anyone know the way, did we hear someone say  
We just haven't got a clue what to do  
Does anyone know the way, there's got to be a way  
To Block Buster!

The cops are out, they're running about  
Don't know if they'll ever be able to Block Buster out  
He's gotta be cought, he's gotta be taught  
'Cos he's more evil than anyone here ever thought

Does anyone know the way did we hear someone say   
We just haven't got a clue - ow!  
Does anyone know the way, there's got to be a way  
To Block Buster!

Does anyone know the way did we hear someone say  
We just haven't got a clue what to do  
Does anyone know the way, there's got to be a way  
To Block Buster!

Aah, aah, aah, aah  
Buster, Buster, to Block Buster!  
Buster, Buster, to Block Buster!  
Buster, Buster, to Block Buster!...

It felt like forever until Amy reached the front of the gate but a police officer stopped her. "Who are you?" a police officer asks blocking Amy's path. She lowers her sunglasses and holds up her ID and Jamie did the same

"Amy Bolton, private investigators based with the New York Police Division requested along with Jamie Bennett by Albuquerque Police Division now get out of my way" the police officer nodded and some of the reporters tried to get through the gate with Amy and Jamie but they were stopped by the police

"Tough crowd huh?" Jamie asked

"That's one thing to call them" The two headed through the corridors and Amy couldn't help feeling nervous. Walking corridors full of lockers brought back so many memories, many of which she would rather forget. "I'm going to find the principal, see if I can organise a school assembly so we can chat to the kids. Will you be ok here?" Jamie asked and Amy nodded. Standing alone in the middle of the corridor she thought she could see the ghostly figures of students around her. She wiped her eyes and they disappeared. She let out a sigh and looked at the ground. "This place ... It's like a memory from a dream" she said softly and raised her head as she began to sing

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Suddenly the ghostly figures of students appeared around her and she thought she saw the figure of Jack

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,

Amy thought the ghostly figure of Jack wrapped his arms around her waist

Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Suddenly Jack's figure faded away and she looked around for him

Far away, long ago  
glowing dim as an ember  
things my heart used to know  
things it yearns to remember...  
and a song someone sings!...  
Once upon.. a Decem-ember!

The ghostly figures faded away leaving Amy alone in the corridors once more. Amy wiped her tired eyes but soon stopped as she sensed there was someone behind her

"Well look who's here! Out of all the schools' you could have stepped into you had to step into mine" Amy heard a familiar voice say behind her and she turned wide eyed to the owner of that voice which made her blood boil

"Casey?" Amy asked and she saw a 28 year old Casey in a wheelchair smiling softly

"Hello Amy"

"W ... H ... Hi um how are you?" Amy asked after stuttering a little. She was taken aback that Casey was there and that she was in a wheelchair

"I'm ok thanks. I heard you were back in town"

"Yeah I've come to investigate the murder at East High. I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"I work here! I'm on the teacher's board for Albuquerque and I have a daughter now"

"Are you married?" Amy asked unsure what to say. She was rather taken aback that Casey was being nice to her

"No, I had my daughter when I was 18. I and her father broke up when she was a few months old"

"I'm sorry to hear that. What is her name?"

"Madison, she's just turned 10. I can't believe time has flown so fast" Casey explained and Amy smiled

"I know what you mean. It has been too long since I've been home"

"Not just you I mean there are others that have come and gone. I thought you and Jack would have been together but when he returned from New York last month he said he hadn't seen you" Amy's eyes widened as she was taken aback by Casey's words

"Jack, in New York? What for?"

"His job silly! He took your advice about being a writer and his passion for theatre. He is a theatre play write and director now and a rather successful one at that. He was there for meetings about his new play. He went to Chicago last week, I don't know if he is back yet. Still, if he is not able to see you then I can fill his place" Casey smiled

"I guess we will be seeing more of each other then especially when I interview you and the other staff"

"I guess so" Casey said and silence fell over them both. Amy looked up and saw Jamie indicating to her to come to him

"Sorry Casey I have to go but ... I just want to say the past is the past. Can we put aside our differences? Maybe get a cup of coffee and have a chat? We are adults now" Amy asked before she could stop herself but she knew they had to do it

"I'd love that"

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later" Amy said and noticed Casey's smile. "I love your lipstick" Amy said making Casey laugh

"You could always take notice to the little things can't you?"

"Well being head journalist and editor on the school paper I had to! That way I could edit them out to make way for the school prep rally's and basketball games"

"Oh the memories" Casey laughed and watched Amy walk away. Amy came up to Jamie and began to speak softly to him.

"Jamie, what do you know about Casey Jackson?"

"She's the head of the teacher's board as well as a qualified substitute teacher. She is very popular and has a daughter. She was paralysed two years ago in a car accident that killed her father. It was just her and her father in the car. Giving the damage to the car, if her daughter was in it she would certainly have died"

"And she's a single mother too! I thought I had it bad" Amy said wiping her eyes

"Still tired? Well you had better wake up because now we need to work. The assembly is ready for thirty minutes time to wake up, get yourself some coffee and get ready to address to school's worth of staff and students. The principal says we can use the staff room for now and any interviews also the medical room if not in use if it seems a better environment. I suppose we could use class rooms too if more casual interviews are needed"

"Oh fun!" Amy responded and they headed for the staff room to prepare for the assembly


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey everyone! Sorry I've been away for about two weeks but I've been writing an assignment that has taken FOREVER to write! But it is finished so I can finally write more of my story. Well the song in this chapter is called 'Special' and is from the musical 'Avenue Q'. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 8:**

Everyone had gathered in the hall for the assembly being held by Jamie and Amy. Amy stood with her arms folded and kept her sunglasses on to hide her eye. She let Jamie lead the assembly as her eyes were focused on one of the students. Sat all alone and hidden away in the corner of the room was Ashley Lawrence, the daughter of the murdered basketball coach. It confused her that Ashley would be that. After a few moments of Jamie talking about the investigation she noticed Ashley fidgeting in her seat and trying to cover her face by lowering her head allowing her long locks to fall straight. "I'll be right back" she said softly to Jamie and left the room into the corridor, a few seconds later Ashley appeared in the corridor crying softly. "Are you ok?" Amy asked approaching her.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked wiping her cheeks

"Alright, dumb question! Look I want you to know that if you need anything I'm here alright?" Ashley fell silent and lowered her head. "Ashley why are you here? You should be at home with your mom"

"No I ... I can't. Home is just mad at the minute. I don't know where I am any more. I'm numb wherever I go. I want him here with me and my mum, for us to be a family again. Why doesn't the pain stop?"

"I need to tell you something Ashley, you may not believe it but the pain is a good thing. The pain is all of your love for your father filled to the brim that is why it hurts so much. In time the pain will lesson but it will never fade because you will never stop loving him. You know what? By not being with your mom it makes her pain even worse for her because she has no one to talk to and to share her feelings with. You need her and she needs you Ashley" Ashley's crying worsened so Amy pulled her into a soft hug. "Come on, I'll take you home, me and Jamie need to chat with your mom"

-----

"Thank you for bringing her home I really appreciate it" Taylor Lawrence said to Amy

"It is no problem Mrs. Lawrence. I just want you to know that we will do all we can to solve this case" Mrs Lawrence nodded and began to cry. Amy instantly responded by handing her some tissues and placing her right hand on Mrs. Lawrence's shoulder.

"I'm sorry and please call me Anna"

"Don't apologise, come sit down" Amy replied softly and they both sat on the sofa in the living room

"I just never thought I'd be a widow. We had such a great marriage, never argued, no secrets and this happens. The worst thing being that I don't know why!"

"That is what I'm here for. Trust me, myself and Jamie are going to do all we can to find whoever did this and bring them to justice" Jamie walked into the room and Amy smiled to him. "Is there anything we can get for you Anna?"

"You are already doing it, thank you" Anna replied and Amy smiled.

"We'll let ourselves out" The two left the house and Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate meeting the relatives for the first time. You feel so awkward trying to understand their feelings when it is so obvious you can't"

"Well I think this may cheer you up! I found it in his office draw" Jamie said pulling out a business card from his inside jacket pocket

"Steven Marks? THE Steven Marks? The New Mexico drug trafficker? Why on Earth would he have this in his office?"

"I don't know however there is a way for us to find out. Mr. Marks is opening a new black tie restaurant, club, casino and bar with piano and singing entertainment all rolled into one called the Pin up Piano Bar It is a kind of 1920s/ 1940s themed place where you can have fun and pick up girls, completely black tie and tonight is its opening night... Do you think perhaps New York royalty call girl Helena Presley and a new waiter called Kenneth Barnes will be there? We could perhaps kill two birds with one stone if you get my drift?" Amy smiled and bit her bottom lip

"I think that can be arranged"

----

"God this place is amazing!" Gabriella said looking around the Pin up Piano Bar smiling broadly

"Well it was the first thing that came to mind. And besides Chad had to celebrate his b-day in style right Chad?" Troy asked and Chad nodded

"Oh Yeah!" he responded and taking Taylor by the hand they walked to a waitress who was carrying a tray of free champagne

"I swear if I don't find a date here tonight I'm going to border on desperate"

"Funny Evangeline, I thought you had already gone passed that point" Charlie laughed and received a punch on the arm from Evangeline

"I need some alcohol" she said and walked towards the bar

"It's a shame that Amy had to work she would have loved this" Sammy commented to her husband Charlie

"Well let's make this a night to remember!" Charlie responded and softly kissed her lips. After an hour the gang were having a great time and were sat together ready to order their meal

"So were there any eligible bachelors for you Evangeline?" Sharpay asked

"Not one for miles. I swear when being half naked and stupid became the only things that men wanted"

"Careful Evangeline you are beginning to sound like Amy!" Taylor pointed out

"Well maybe Amy got it right all those years ago" Evangeline finally admitted to herself and everyone else right as Steve Marks came to the microphone in the middle of the restaurant area. In the centre was the piano and a dance/ performance area, the tables being around it.

"Ok gentleman here comes your first treat for the evening. As you know this place is called the Pin Up Piano Bar so it is time to introduce our first pin up girl who has travelled across the country to see us tonight. Give it up for Miss Helena 'Princess' Princely!" All the men began to cheer and clap as she entered the area whilst one table just stared in disbelief. Amy appeared wearing stiletto heels, fishnet tights, a tiny skirt, and corset and had a feather boa. Her hair was down and loose curled and she had bright red lipstick on. She smiled broadly and waited until the cheers died down to talk

"Hello gentleman ... And people who are not gentlemen. My name is Helena Princely but you boys can call me Princess. I came all the way from Louisiana to tell you a few things but mainly to get to know every single one of you personally. You see living in Louisiana there are plenty of guys around but they all know little old me and I always enjoying meeting new ones. I guess I'm a bit of a bad girl but being a good girl isn't always fun... I guess I deserve a good spanking, what do you boys think?" All the men began to wolf whistle and cheer

"What is she doing?" Evangeline asked out load

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out" Charlie responded standing up. He was about to walk to her but Jamie dressed in a waiters uniform stopped him by standing in front of him

"Hello sir, my name is Keith; I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you anything to drink?" Jamie asked

"What the hell is going on? Why is she doing this?"

"Can I tell you something?" Jamie put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and pushed him back into his seat

"Look we are working, what Amy has to do in her line of work is quite frankly none of your business. We put our ass on the line everyday to make sure people in this world are safe and no one even knows. So do us a favour by shutting up and sitting in your seat so we can do our job ok?" Jamie said to the table who stared back at him in shock

"We are her family so we care. She knows we do, she wouldn't hide this from us" Troy said and Jamie raised an eyebrow

"Then why didn't she tell you? ... I'll get you some water and take your order in a few minutes" Jamie said before smiling broadly to keep up his disguise and walked away

"Now I'm going to sing a little song for you all. It's about each and every one of your boys" Amy said smiling broadly and she began to sing

"I can't watch this" Troy said and left closely followed by a concerned Gabriella

I can make you feel special  
When it sucks to be you.  
I can make you feel special  
For an hour or two.

Amy began to walk to each of the table and tease the men. She saw her family across the room and felt her heart rip in two but she knew she had to carry on

Your life's a routine that repeats each day.  
No one cares who you are or what you say.  
And sometimes you feel like you're nobody,  
But you can feel like somebody with me.

"Wow" one of the men commented and Amy kissed his cheek

Yeah, they're real.

Amy winked at the man and carried on dancing sexily to the cheering men. It all became too much for Evangeline and she left quickly followed by Jamie

When we're together the earth will shake  
And the stars will fall into the sea.  
So come on, baby, let down your guard.  
When your date's in the bathroom,  
I'll slip you my card.

I can tell just by looking that you've got it hard

Amy spun around on the last word which she held and felt her breath catch in the throat as she came face to face with Jack. He looked at her with a hard stare of shock and confusion. For a few seconds silence fell over her but she knew she had to carry on

For me! For me!  
For me! For me!  
For me! For me!  
I can tell just by looking that you are especially hard

For me!

Everyone cheered and applauded all through the final verse and she bowed with a broad smile. She blew a few kisses to the men and went backstage. She ran to the toilets and slammed the door shut behind her. For a moment she stood panting before sinking to the floor. "Come on Amy, pull it together" she said quietly to herself and left the room to flirt with the men in the main hall

-----

"Evangeline wait!" Jamie yelled as he ran towards her but she wasn't listening

"Just leave me alone ok? Why is she doing this?"

"It's our job!" Jamie screamed back and Evangeline stopped and turned around

"Job? You call this a job? How can you expect me to believe that? She is just a forensic scientist working in New York" Jamie fell silent and her eyebrows fused in confusion. "Isn't she?"

"Not really. You see ... it's complicated" he said softly rubbing his eyes. "Ok, have you ever seen Charlie's Angels? James Bond? Lara Croft?" Evangeline slowly nodded. "That is what we do. We get rid of the big bad guys and a lot of the time people don't even realise we exist. We let others take the credit and save the lives of the people that matter. We have power of people's lives, we decide if they live or die"

"Go to hell! You are not God!" Evangeline screamed. She took a step forward but was pulled back to ground by Jamie just before a car was going to hit her. Evangeline looked at the road in shock and looked at Jamie

"I never said I was God. You're a teacher right? Well in the hierarchy of school my and Amy are like the janitors. People know they are there but never focus on them, they clean up all the mess and never really get any credit for it" Evangeline lowered her head

"I'm sorry ... Thank you for saving my life" Jamie raised her head by softly touching her chin and he smiled softly

"You're welcome. Now come on, I'll take you home" Jamie stood up and helped Evangeline to her feet

"What about Amy?"

"She's a big girl, she'll be fine. Besides I can't be in her private room with her and a guy! She slips them so drugs to knock them out and make them believe they have had the night of their lives whilst she gets what she needs"

"How romantic" Evangeline replied with a giggle making him smile

-----

"I have to shower" Amy said as soon as she entered hers and Jamie's apartment. "Those men have the worst imagination ever I swear it is enough to make you sick or at least make your skin crawl" she called through the apartment. She began to take off her clothes as she walked to the bathroom

"That was not the only thing" Amy stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard her father's voice. She readjusted her top and walked into the kitchen where Troy was.

"What are you doing here? Where is Jamie?"

"He had to go get something from the station. I needed to see you so I said I'd wait for you" Troy explained and Amy folded her arms. "What are you doing Amy?"

"Don't! Don't do that, don't put me in the wrong place" Amy instantly responded and headed for the fridge to get a drink

"Oh I'm sorry I've just had to go with all of my friends and family to celebrate a birthday of a best friend to see my daughter half dressed dancing for men who were drooling over her. Don't you dare tell me not to" Troy yelled and Amy shook her head as she pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge

"Dad I was doing my job! I don't like to do stuff like this and yes it sucks but I have no choice so please drop it"

"Of course you have a choice! You aren't force to do it, why didn't you say no?"

"You are so wrong – I had no choice. Dad you have no idea who I am now, ten years have changed me and I have to deal with life and death situations in all times. That is why I have no choice. What is it going to take to show you my life?" Amy explained trying to hold back tears as Troy shook his head

"Prove it, because for the first time ever I felt ashamed of you. It's a feeling I've never felt before and now I can't even look at you" Troy left the apartment slamming the door behind him leaving Amy staring into space trying to contemplate what had happened that evening


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey everyone! Here is chapter nine and I warn you it is long as I had to cram a lot of action in! It comes to 8 pages in Word whilst my chapter are usually 4/5 pages! The song is 'Set the Fire at the Third Bar' by Snow Patrol. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB)**

**Chapter 9:**

"Well it is for certain that Steve Marks was a friend of the victim and that they were dealing with each other as to what that dealing is it is not for certain. However his name appeared on a list in Steve Marks office, the other names are of guys I dealt with last night. All of them had a tattoo on their right forearm which is a Celtic symbol as does the victim a symbol possibly to do with the drugs like a gang!" Amy explained to the other Albuquerque police men. "The Celtic symbol does show a connection to overseas. I want investigators to check out this gang, track them and see what you can find. I want to know who they are trafficking drugs to and I want as much detail as possible". The police men nodded and started to work

"So the basketball coach with a clean record turned out to be a drug trafficker! Nothing but scandal in the most clean of places" Jamie joked but Amy shook her head

"It is not for certain if he actually trafficked the drugs we just know he is in a gang that do so. He may have just been a driver or something but we need to find out when he got that tattoo and have a chat with Steve Marks if he's around" Amy explained as they walked through the corridors of the police station

"I have something that may interest you. Your sister has been cleared as the video proved she was just talking to the victim before leaving the room"

"Well at least that is one positive thing about my family at the minute" Amy said softly

"Do you want me to talk to your dad?" Jamie offered

"What good will that do? He's still ashamed of me no matter what I do. Why did I come back here? I always wanted to fly away from this place but I cannot live without their support. Now I'm so confused that I can't see what is real anymore. He must be right if he says it, it doesn't help it is four days before Christmas right when families are meant to be together"

"It's not true he just said it out of anger that's all. He'll come around"

"I just don't know what to do" The two got to their car and headed for the Lawrence home

"Does this have anything to do with that guy that was watching you in the hall last night?" Amy was taken aback but tried not to let it show so she looked out of the window

"No ... Well yes well ... look Jamie it is my past. You don't get it!" Jamie stopped the car so she turned to him. "Please don't Jamie, you don't understand I'm nothing like I used to be and I'm not a little girl anymore! I can't make him understand so I can't make you"

"Then try to make me" Jamie pleaded

"I ... I want so much for my family to love me and I hate that everyday I'm forced to play this role that I'm not to them ... I can't lie to... Jack. I never got over him and he saw me last night so he thinks I'm an exotic dancer! I'm just scared to see him again and he looked amazing! ... I guess you really never let go of your first love or get over them do you?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way honey. Come here" Jamie said and he hugged her tightly. "No matter what happens they will love you just as you will always have me" Amy kissed his cheek and smiled after they parted

"Come on; let's go ask Anna about that tattoo". The two walked up to the house but Jamie stopped.

"Huh" he said before walking towards Amy. She turned around and looked confused

"What?"

"It would appear that the Lawrence's aren't home alone" he indicated to one of the cars in the driveway that didn't belong to the Lawrence's.

"Then let's find out" Amy rung the doorbell and Ashley Lawrence opened the door with a long blonde haired girl who was the same age as Ashley

"Amy, hi what are doing here?" Ashley asked

"Well me and Jamie need to have a chat with your mom, can we come in?"

"Yeah sure" Ashley and the girl stepped aside to let them in. As Jamie entered both girls began to smile broadly and whisper

"Hey" Jamie said and the girls giggled making him smile

"She's in the living room" Ashley explained and Amy walked through. In the living room was Anna and Casey chatting quietly and having a cup of tea.

"Amy, hello" Casey said realising that Amy was in the room

"Hello Casey, I came to talk to Anna if that's ok"

"I'm sure anything you need to talk to me about you can say in front of Casey" Anna explained but Jamie shook his head

"Sorry it is confidential"

"I understand" Casey said and hugged Anna. "You call me if you need anything ok and me and Hannah will be right here" Anna nodded and Casey turned to Amy

"Hannah is your daughter?" Amy asked

"Yes she is best friends with Ashley. I think she really has helped Ashley at the moment at least I hope so"

"Well you have helped me so much Casey I know that Hannah has helped Ashley" Anna explained softly. Casey nodded and left being followed by Hannah

"Anna do you know a man called Steve Marks at all?" Jamie asked

"Steve? Well yes, he was friends with my husband. They met in college and have kept in touch over the years. He owns that new bar that opened the other night. I would have gone to show my support but I just couldn't. I hope Steve would have understood"

"I'm sure he did. We have noticed that your husband has a tattoo, the same as Steve and a group of men. Do you know anything about it?" Amy asked and she noticed Ashley was listening in through the doorway behind Anna. Amy tilted her head to not make it obvious that she had noticed Ashley and focused on Anna.

"The Celtic circle symbol with the cross on his right forearm! I hated it. I mean it was a beautiful symbol but I have never understood why someone would want to get a tattoo. He got it about three months ago after a drunken night with Steve and his friends. He said it was a drunken thing he didn't know he had done and that he would remove it but he never did"

"So how often would he hang out with Steve?" Jamie asked

"Well it was once every couple of weeks but lately it had been every few day"

"It was more than that!" Ashley said appearing in the room

"Then how often would you say?" Amy asked

"Every night, sometimes he wouldn't be home for dinner and would come home at three in the morning. Where was he?" Ashley demanded

"Ashley do not take that tone!" Anna said alarmed and she stood up to confront her daughter

"Mom you know he must have been up to something like having an affair and we deserve to know!"

"He wasn't having an affair" Amy explained standing up and both women turned to her. "Your father's friend Steve Marks is known to be the biggest drug trafficker in the whole of New Mexico. It is our belief that Mr. Lawrence may have been involved with it resulting in his death" the women stood shell shocked

"No he ... He wouldn't" Anna said softly before beginning to cry. Jamie came to her side and comforted her

"Look it isn't for certain but it could be that he told Steve that he didn't want anything to do with it so he was killed to keep his mouth shut" Amy explained

"That or I'm the child of a drug trafficker, as if I wasn't wired enough this is now on my shoulders" Ashley ran out to the garden quickly followed by Amy

"Ashley what did you want me to tell you? He was killed by mistake? I can't do that! You wanted the truth so I gave it to you like the adult you long to be even though inside you know you are a lost and scared little girl. It is not my job so what can I do, lie to you?"

"No but it still doesn't make it any easier" Amy touched her shoulder but Ashley pushed it away

"Look here is a card with my mobile number on it. When you are ready to talk I'm here" Amy held up a card and after a moment Ashley took it from Amy's hand

"Do you like your job?" Ashley asked softly

"When I get the bad guys then yes. When I get to kick the bad guys butt and get justice then yes. When I haven't seen my family or had a holiday in ten years as well as possibly dying in every case I take then no. With every decision you make in the future there is sacrifice. Some people have to sacrifice more in their careers then others... people like me. Don't end up like that, I'm sure your dad wouldn't have wanted that"

"I really miss him"

"I know" Amy left the house with Jamie and let out a sigh. "It never gets any easier. Jamie do you mind if I take the afternoon off? I need some time to think"

"Sure, I'll check out Steve Marks and call you if I find anything" Amy nodded and began to walk the streets of New Mexico. She came across the coffee shop close to East High and found herself drawn to the scent of fresh coffee. She approached the counter and smiled at the sales assistant

"Hi, can I have a large cup of filter coffee please?"

"Sure that will be $2.50" Amy nodded and pulled out her wallet to find she had no change.

"I'm sorry it looks like I don't have any change, don't worry about it"

"I'll buy it for you, and don't forget the triple chocolate muffins" Amy's eyes widened and she turned to see Jack

"Hello Jack" she said softly and smiled

"Hey Amy"

-----

The two sat down on a table at the back of the coffee shop and both were really nervous. The sales assistant came to them carrying a tray. "Two large filter coffees and two triple chocolate muffins"

"Thank you" Amy said softly and turned to Jack. "Jack you didn't have to do this I would have gone back to my apartment"

"Don't be silly it was the least I could do. So word around the New Mexico is that you have become a detective of sorts"

"Yeah I am ... Look about last night I was working undercover I'm not a pin up girl I" Jack leant forward in his chair stopping her from talking

"Don't explain I understand. It was a shock at first but when I found that out about your job I gathered it was undercover work. By the way you still sounded amazing after ten years of not hearing you sing or hearing you talk"

"Thank you. Um ... I heard you were a play write. So you managed to do your dream then be the basketball boy" Jack laughed making her smile and she felt her heart beat faster

"It has been a long time since I was called the basketball boy! Yeah I love my job. If it wasn't for your encouragement I wouldn't have gone for it so I would probably be miserable if it weren't for you ... that and very rich being the best basketball player in the whole of North America" Amy laughed which made him smile. "I've missed your laugh as well" silence fell over them

"So are you seeing anyone right now?" Amy asked before she could stop herself

"Well now that you mention it yes I am"

"Oh" Amy responded and brought her cup to her mouth to try and cover her face

"Her name is Helen. It's only a couple of weeks into the relationship so it is nothing serious"

"I see" Amy said lowering her cup

"What about you? I bet you are already happily married and loving your life" Amy couldn't help letting out a small laugh and she put the cup back on the table that was between them

"I wouldn't say that! I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, it's a little hard for me to trust men when I deal with bad guys everyday and I beat guys wouldn't want to go out with a girl who could collect data about their entire existence within minutes of meeting them" Jack smiled and silence fell over them both once more

"Why is this so hard?" Jack asked and Amy looked at him shocked. That along with the relationship question were ones she dreaded on hearing or asking herself

"Well when the ex partners meet after ten years there is those issues left to talk over or try to avoid" Jack ran his hand through his hair which made her smile softly. He always did that when he was nervous.

"And those issues you can't avoid" Jack said softly and she bit her lip. That was the gesture that defined Amy and he knew it so he smiled softly. At that moment her mobile began to ring

"Sorry I have to take this it is work" he nodded and she brought it up to her ear. "Hey Jamie what did you find?"

"Steve is at the station. He isn't admitting anything but you know we have proof of his trafficking so he will defiantly go to prison. As to his involvement with the Lawrence murder we are going to have to break his silence somehow" Jamie explained

"Ok thanks, I'll see you later" she hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "Sorry about that"

"That's ok. I was wondering... Do you want to go to dinner? It is nearly dinner time and I'd much prefer your company then the TV tonight, the company of an old friend. You don't have to I just thought since we were here together now so!" he said nervously

"Aren't you having dinner with Helen?" she asked feeling overjoyed that he would ask such a thing of her

"No not tonight she has to work tonight. She's a doctor and got stuck with the night shift"

"Then how can I refuse" they both smiled and both felt just as nervous as the other

-----

Jack had walked Amy back to the apartment she was sharing with Jamie and an awkward silence fell over them

"I had a lovely time. It was nice to catch up" Amy said softly

"Yeah I enjoyed it too"

"So tell me, the next time we go out for a meal do I have to provide the muffins?" they both laughed remembering when they were young and always ate muffins together

"I think so" silence fell over them again when his eyes fixed on her. She knew they would end up going too far if this continued to she opened the door

"Goodnight Jack"

"Goodnight Amy" she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. She felt tears fill her eyes as she leant against the door. She longed for something to happen between them but knew that her job meant it couldn't happen. On the other side of the door Jack bit his lip feeling like an idiot for his actions both past and present. He leant against the door and they both began to sing

BOTH:

I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger increases of distant dark places

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

Jack walked to the elevator and the doors closed behind him. At that moment Amy stood up and opened the apartment door to find him gone and the elevator close 

BOTH:  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

As Amy closed the door to the apartment the doors to the elevator opened to reveal Jack hoping she would be stood outside of her apartment to fins she wasn't there. He let out a sigh and re-entered the elevator 

BOTH:  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

Amy sat alone on the sofa with soft tears flowing down her cheeks and she heard her phone ring in her pocket

"Hello?" she asked wiping her eyes

"Amy help me!" Amy instantly stopped wiping her eyes hearing Ashley's distressed voice. She was whispering and Amy stood up

"Ashley? What is it? What's happening?"

"There is someone in the house please help! I heard loads of banging and... aaaaaahhhhhh"

"ASHLEY!" Amy screamed down the phone but the line went dead. She hung up the line and ran out of the apartment dialling Jamie's mobile as she went. "Jamie I've had a distress call from Ashley I need police at the Lawrence house now! I'll meet you there". Those few minutes felt like an eternity. She pulled up to the house and ran to the door. She came face to face with Jamie who looked saddened. "No" she whispered and Jamie pulled her into a hug

"We were too late. They are both gone" For a few moments Jamie held Amy as cried softly but there was another emotion she was feeling – pure rage. Now she was more determined than ever to get the killer


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Well here is another long chapter – another 8 pages of word document! The song in this chapter is 'We Are One' from The Lion King 2. Just so you know this chapter is a bit graphic when it come to the description of Anna and Ashley's corpses so a little word of warning has now been issued! So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB)**

**Chapter 10:**

Amy sat on the hood of her car not taking notice of what was going on around her. She didn't give a damn that hundreds of cameras were pointed at her behind the taped off street as well as pictures being taken of her. Even though it was nearly 5am every one in Albuquerque was crowded around the house. All the news reporters were yelling questions at her and pointing their microphones in her direction but she didn't notice. One man in particular began to annoy her

"Tell us who is the killer? We have right to know!" he screamed at her

"When I know I'll tell you alright?" she yelled back the lowered her head. Jamie came to her side and put his right arm around her

"You ok? You look rather pale"

"I could do with a double scotch. It's strange. I cannot believe this has happened and all I can focus is on this. But at the same time all I can think about is him. I don't know what to do"

"About the case?" Jamie asked

"No about Jack" she lowered her head and Jamie lifted it by softly touching her chin

"Do you want to go back to the apartment? You do look rather pale"

"I just want to get this over and done with" Jamie nodded and they headed for the house. They wore gloves and covered their shoes so not to affect the evidence.

"Agents Bolton and Bennett, glad to see you here. Both bodies are upstairs, follow me" Martin the head of the forensics team said approaching them. Both Amy and Jamie nodded and they headed upstairs. "Anna is in her bed; Ashley is on the floor of her room. She must have been sat in the space between her bed and the window" The first room they stopped off in was Anna's room. All of the upper level was messed up and on the bed lay Anna with her head down in her mattress, her arms up by her head. "She has strangulation marks at the front and sides of her neck so she was strangled from behind and stabbed twice to either finish her off or to make sure she was dead. The latter is most likely due to the clotting of the blood"

"Did she suffer?" Amy asked softly

"It is most likely" Martin replied and Amy bit her lip

"Did Ashley suffer the same?" Amy managed to say feeling sick to her stomach

"I think she suffered worse. You see Anna died with her killer behind her. She may have seen him through the struggle but in the end she didn't see him. Ashley saw him the whole time" Martin explained

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked

"Come with me" they followed Martin into Ashley's room and Amy had to bit her lip as hard as possible to suppress a scream of horror. All up the walls were blood spatters and Ashley was on her back with her eyes wide open. Her arms were up by her head and were red as if they had been held down. "She was face to face with her killer the whole time and was stabbed several times in the chest and stomach. Also when checking the body with found she had also suffocated by having a sock pushed down her throat" Amy turned away and noticed a clothes horse in Ashley's room that was knocked over, a peg was laying on the floor next to it

"That is where it is from" Amy pointed and both men nodded

"We'll check everything but so far we haven't recovered any footprints, fingerprints, hair samples, anything that can help us. However I think the killer may have made a fatal mistake that can help us"

"How?" Jamie asked

"Both corpses have been sexually assaulted after death" Amy felt her stomach turn

"I'm sorry" she said and ran out of the house. When she got to the front door she was violently sick which the camera crews loved. Jamie came to her side and rubbed her back

"Amy look at me" Amy sat on the ground and did what she was told

"You look exhausted, when did you last sleep?"

"I haven't really slept since we got here" Amy explained rubbing her eyes. As she did she heard a familiar voice

"Please let me through that is my daughter! Please understand" Jamie looked in the crowd and saw Troy begging a police man to let him through

"Carl! Let him through" Amy lowered her hands and came face to face with her father

"Amy are you ok?" Troy asked cupping his daughters face

"I'm tired that is all dad" Amy tried to stand up but found her legs collapse beneath her

"Right that is it you are going to a hospital for a check up" Jamie said and whistled to a nearby ambulance crew

"Don't be daft I'm fine"

"You are not Amy you need rest" Troy said in his fatherly tone

"What would you know since you know so little of me now" she said but instantly regretted doing so

"If you don't go then I'll make sure you will be taken off the case and I'll make sure you don't get your level three" Jamie explained

"You wouldn't dare" Amy responded

"Try me. I'll sort this out, you get rest at the hospital and I'll catch you up" Jamie raised his eyebrows

"Ok" she finally responded and was taken away to the hospital with Troy

-----

Amy sat in the ambulance with her arms folded and silent. All she could think about was what she had just said to her father. "I didn't mean it" she finally said making him look up at her

"I know, neither did I"

"Daddy" Troy instantly knew something was wrong by her saying that word. She only said it when she felt troubled or was in serious trouble. "I'm so lost" she said softly and he held her close. "No matter what I do everything will change"

"What will change?" he asked and Amy shook her head

"I can't tell you that". I just don't know who I am anymore" Troy nodded and cleared his throat

"Do you remember when you were ten years old and we were in the park together. You watched all these kids running around including Evangeline and Charlie whilst you sat on a bench pretending to read a book. You were so jealous because you knew you couldn't play like them or at least in the same way as you were tired that day" Amy turned her head and began to remember

FLASHBACK

Ten year old Amy sat on the park bench watching her siblings. Gabriella played with them in-between chatting to other mums. Troy noticed Amy was alone and so sat next to her

"You ok kiddo?" Amy shrugged so Troy wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders. "What are you reading?"

"It is 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. It is about two kids growing up in Alabama and the adventures they have. I like Scout, she a tomboy so she has lots of fun" Amy closed her book and went silent. **(A/N: Ok before people comment how unrealistic it is that a ten year old would read this book I actually read it for the first time when I was ten so this is rather about me! I wanted to show how much smarter Amy then others of her age and how she spends her days reading rather than playing. Also if you notice To Kill a Mockingbird stands for my pen name – TKAMB)**

"What is it?" Troy asked and Amy turned to him

"Daddy, why do Evangeline and Charlie get to go have fun whilst I have to stay here?" she asked

"You know why honey"

"I know because I'm sick but why me? I hate being alone over here" she explained folding her arms

"You aren't alone, you have me. Do you want to go for a walk?" Amy nodded slowly and they began to walk through the park. Troy held out his right hand to her to hold as they walk but she wouldn't take it. "Amy you know you can talk to me about anything don't you?"

"Of course I do daddy it's just that"

"That?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow

"The kids at school think I'm odd. I just don't like the fact that people don't like me for who I am. I just wish I was someone else" Amy softly began to cry and Troy knelt down to her level

"Do you know why the kids think you are odd?" Amy shook her head and Troy wiped away her tears. "Because they are jealous of you. You know what I'm jealous of you too. You are so much smarter than I ever was. I had to read 'To Kill a Mockingbird' when I was 16 and I only just got through it! I know you feel that their opinion matters but it doesn't really. Besides you will always have me and the rest of our family whilst the people in school will just come and go in your life, you are stuck with your family all your life. I love you kiddo and we think you are amazing"

"I'm not so sure"

"Amy" Troy said softly and he began to sing

TROY:

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

Amy watched the children and their parents in the park. Occasionally a child would fall over and the parent would help them up or tell them off if they did something wrong

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

There was a small pond near the edge of the parka and Amy looked at her reflection in the water

AMY:

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

Troy knelt down in front of Amy holding her small hands in his

TROY:

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

Troy hugged Amy close and smiled softly. "You will always have me kiddo, you will always make me proud"

"Can we get some ice cream?" Amy asked as they parted and Troy raised an eyebrow

"Well usually I would say no ... But maybe I can make an exception" Amy giggled as Troy stood up. He held out his right hand for her to hold and this time she took it

END OF FLASHBACK

Amy smiled and turned her head back to her father. "You told me that I was amazing and that I was stuck with you through thick and thin" she said softly and Troy nodded

"I guess I need to listen to my own advice. I guess I didn't anticipate you would change so much"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Amy asked looking at him

"Both ... it is time for me to apologise" Troy lowered his head and Amy saw tears welling up in his eyes which made tears well up in hers. "I just don't want to lose you"

"Then tell me you are proud of me. That's all I want"

"You know I am"

"Dad I have to confess something. I've been lying to you. I am not just a police officer, I'm an agent. I couldn't tell you as it would be too dangerous. If an enemy of mine were to take any of you I would die I truly would!" she confessed as tears fell

"So you spent ten years away to protect us?" Amy slowly nodded and he smiled. "Oh thank God!" Amy laughed with confusion. "I thought you were ashamed of us"

"Never; I love you too much for that" she said softly and he dried her cheeks

"Me too" Troy pulled her into a big hug which made her smile and for the first time since she arrived she felt she could sleep for hours. She fell asleep in his arms and woke up a few hours later on a hospital ward. She was exhausted according to the doctor's diagnosis and had to spend a night in the hospital

-----

Amy woke up and looked around the room. She was startled to find her family and friends, she quickly realised that Jack wasn't there. "Hey, how long was I out?" she asked sitting up

"About five hours, don't worry we haven't been here all that time" Evangeline explained with a tone Amy couldn't understand. Amy turned her head to Troy

"I told them" he explained and Amy closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to take it in

"I'm sorry guys but I had to stay away to protect you all, you do understand don't you?"

"We just wish you had told us sooner" Gabriella explained as she came to sit on Amy's bedside

"My job is really complex that I couldn't" Amy turned her head to Charlie. "I'm sorry for everything I missed but by staying away at least it happened" Charlie approached her and kissed her forehead

"I know" he said softly. At that moment Jamie entered the room

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Anything you have to say to Amy you can say in front of us" Evangeline said folding her arms. Jamie raised an eyebrow and turned to Amy

"They know"

"Alright then I found something very interesting at the Lawrence house. Ok so we know that Peter was friends with drug trafficker Steve Marks-"

"He was?" Taylor cut Jamie off

"Yes, anyway now that Ashley and Anna are dead I went through their possessions-"

"Wait a minute, Ashley and Anna are dead?" Sharpay cut Jamie off

"Yes! Anyway I found divorce papers in Anna's room. They were from Peter to divorce her on grounds of adultery"

"A divorce? But there were no papers to indicate a problem in their marriage" Amy said confused and Jamie handed her a file

"That is because the papers didn't get officially filed but if you check out the date on the papers and the envelope they were given to her the day he died. So he died before they could go through"

"So it was only recent that he discovered it" Amy ended his sentence

"So again we have another reason for her to have her husband killed. However that doesn't explain hers and Ashley's death. Forensics are still running tests but they automatically came up with something that may interest you and make Peter guilty of his wife and daughter's death" Amy looked confused and came to the last page of the file

"Oh my God! Ashley wasn't his child. Which means he could have planned and organised their murder-"

"Before someone planned his" Jamie cut her off

"What is Steve saying?"

"He's keeping his mouth shut; all we can do now is hope forensics come up with something"

"The ultimate perfect family turn out to be drug dealers and adulterers. Perfect family huh?"

"Well I'd much prefer yours" Jamie said with a smile and look at Evangeline who looked back at him smiling softly


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hey everyone! Glad you are enjoying my story and just so you know this chapter just surrounds Jack and Amy. The song is 'Bittersweet Symphony' by The Verve which is just amazing. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB)**

**Chapter 11:**

Amy had been released from hospital and was back at the apartment. She had been sat going over evidence but couldn't concentrate. So she stood up and got changed. Amy turned on her mp3 player as she tied the laces on her trainers. She was too stressed out and consumed by the case that she needed some time out so she decided to go jogging. She wore a vest style sports top with bicycle shorts and trainers. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she took a deep breath before beginning to jog. She absorbed herself in the song she was listening to and smiled softly as the sun shone on a beautiful December afternoon. It was cold as it was only a couple days before Christmas but she didn't care. All she could think of was the music

Cause it's a bittersweet  
symphony that's life...  
Try to make ends meet,  
you're a slave  
to the money then you die.  
I'll take you down the  
only road I've ever been down...  
You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah.

No change, I can change, I can change, I can change,  
but I'm here in my mould, I am here in my mould.  
But I'm a million different people from one day to the next...  
I can't change my mould, no,no,no,no,no,no,no

Well I've never prayed,  
But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah.  
I need to hear some sounds that  
recognise the pain in me, yeah.  
I let the melody shine,  
let it cleanse my mind,  
I feel free now.  
But the airwaves are clean and   
there's nobody singing to me now.

Have you ever been down?  
I can change, I can change...

Cause it's a bittersweet  
symphony this life.  
Trying to make ends meet,   
try to find somebody then you die.  
I'll take you down the   
only road I've ever been down...  
You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah.

We've got ya sex and violence melody and silence  
(Have you ever been down)   
(I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down)

Before she knew it she had been jogging over two hours and she felt small beads of sweat flowing down her face. She stopped and took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes in the process. She opened her eyes and gasped as right in front of her was Jack

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologised as she removed her headphones and put her right hand on her chest. "I said your name several times but you couldn't hear me"

"Jack ... hi" was all she could manage to say and soon realised the girl on Jack's arm

"You ok?" he asked again and Amy nodded

"Yeah I'm ok. Work is a little stressful so I jog to calm myself down ... hi I'm Amy" Amy said holding out her right hand

"Oh I'm sorry Amy this is Helen. Helen this is my ... friend from the old days, this is Amy Bolton" the word 'friend' as well as the pause before it dug deep into Amy's heart

"Amy Bolton? Well it is lovely to finally put a face to the name. Jack talks about you all the time" Helen explained as she shook Amy's hand

"Nice to meet you too" silence fell over them however Helen's pager went off

"Sorry it's the hospital I'm on call. It was nice to meet you Amy"

"You too" Amy watched Helen softly kiss Jack goodbye before heading for the hospital

"Are you really ok?" he asked and Amy smiled

"Well I run into my ex boyfriend with his new beautiful girlfriend whilst I look a mess, covered in sweat and half scared to death as I couldn't hear him" she explained and he bit his lip which made her smile

"Well we were going to go Christmas shopping but now Helen has to work so do you want to hang out? Like old times?" Amy softly smiled and nodded

"Only if instead of shopping we go back to my place and talk. Get some take out and just catch up" she said and he smiled

"Only if you get the muffins"

"Done"

-----

"So how was college in LA? Constant sunshine and no snow I'm so jealous" Amy asked making Jack smile

"It was good. Loved the weather since it meant I could really practice outside all year round. I prefer being outside"

"So no basketball career then?"

"I just didn't feel it was for me. I was writing all through college and my work was picked up and my career began. I have you to thank for that" he explained in a serious tone confusing Amy

"I don't understand. What did I do?"

"You were the only one who constantly told me to go for what I wanted. My parents were always beside me to go for what I wanted but you were the one who always supported my writing. Thanks to you I have my career so thank you" Amy was taken aback by his words

"Um ... you're welcome" she said with a smile

"I missed you" Jack said and Amy stopped smiling before she lowered her head

"I missed you too ... I didn't expect New York to make such an impact on me. I found the worst of things in New York due to my job and now I find it here"

"Does it annoy you that it is here?" Amy looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes

"Yeah it sucks! I just can't understand how people could do these things to each other?"

"I guess when you lose control a person is capable of doing anything" Amy looked at him confused and saw his eyes were fixated on her. He slowly brought his right hand up to her cheek and cupped it. "Where have you gone Amy?"

"What do you mean?"

"The passion, the brightness in your eyes that you had so long ago has gone. It's like you are another person" Amy backed herself away from him and stood up then walked across the room to get away from him. "You've changed"

"From what? Everyone keeps saying that so please tell me" she yelled spinning around and Jack stood up

"From the girl I loved" Jack yelled back and Amy looked at the floor

"You cannot do this to me Jack. You cannot re-enter my life when you have a girlfriend and expect me to instantly fall into your arms when you broke my heart and break hers in the process!"

"I'm not asking you to do that!"

"THEN WHAT?" she screamed looking up at him

"I just ... I wanted my best friend back. I wanted the one person who saw me for who I was to be mine again. To have the one person who I loved to be by my side again in friendship or in love, either one doesn't matter just so long as it is with you! For some reason for the past ten years I haven't been able to function. I'm screwed up without you" soft tears fell from Amy's eyes and she couldn't stop herself from asking the question she had been holding back for ten years

"Why did you break up with me? What did I do?"

"Nothing"

"Then why?" Jack ran his hand through his hair which he only did when he was nervous

"Because I wanted you to live your dream. You wouldn't have gone otherwise and I would have to live everyday knowing I would have destroyed the life of the person I loved. So if I have to live an eternity with a broken heart to save you, I'd still do it in a heartbeat" Amy dried her cheeks and began to walk around the room trying to take in what had just happened

"I cannot do this right now Jack. I'm so busy with the case and my family, now you drop this bomb on my head and expect me to deal with it with the blink of an eye! You turned your back on us the last time we were together, now it's my turn. I want you to leave"

"Amy please –" he began but she cut him off by shaking her head

"GO!" he stood for a few seconds hoping she would change her mind but she didn't. As he opened the door she turned to him. "Wait, I have one more question" he turned around with his hand still resting on the door handle. "When I went to college you were at the airport. I knew you were there before you got that CD to me. I didn't see you but I FELT you were there in my heart and soul. If we got into college together, would you have broken up with me anyway?"

"If you really knew me you wouldn't have asked me that" he responded and left the apartment. Amy sunk to her knees and tears and stayed there for what felt like hours. After a while she opened the freezer, grabbed some ice and the bottle of vodka she had chilling. She got a glass and began to drink without a care of the world around her


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hey everyone! Soz I've been away for so long! I've been finishing my FINAL assignment for university which I handed in today as well as working and having a cold!!! Well now that I've handed my assignment in I can work on my story again. So here is chapter 12 – long at 9 pages of Word document and the song is 'The Boy Next Door'. This so is from the musical film classic 'Meet Me in St. Louis' and was sung by Judy Garland. So enjoy and let me know what you think. TKAMB)**

**Chapter 12:**

"Amy? Amy are you home?" Jamie called out through the dark apartment. It was nearly five am on Christmas Eve and Jamie had spent all night at the station doing work and updating his and Amy's boss on the case

"Yep" Amy responded from the kitchen and Jamie turned on the light. She was up against one of the kitchen cabinets with a half empty bottle of vodka in her hands. He watched her take a swig of the bottle and sat in front of her

"What the hell are you doing Bolton?"

"Living for the first time in my life I am doing what I want to do" she went to drink some more but Jamie pulled the bottle out of her grasp and poured the vodka down the sink

"You are drunk"

"And you are sexy" she replied with a giggle

"Stop it now Amy! I mean it! You want to be treated like a child then I'll treat you that way it's up to you"

"I want to be drink my vodka"

"No you want to drink some coffee! Now come on we are going to get a cup of coffee and it will make you feel better. Why on Earth were you drinking in the first place? I know you like to drink but not like this"

"Jack and I had a huge argument" Jamie lowered his head and pulled her into a soft hug

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy slowly shook her head which was resting softly on his shoulder. "Come on let's get that coffee"

-----

Amy couldn't help groaning with displeasure as she walked passed a choir singing Christmas carols on a street corner. It was 6am on Christmas Eve and Amy felt dreadful with a huge hangover. Ever since her argument with Jack she couldn't focus. Amy sat on a park bench and was approached by Jamie carrying a tray of coffees. "White, no sugar" he said softly handing her one

"Thanks. Why is it that there is a choir on a street corner at 6am on Christmas Eve?" Amy said softly as Jamie sat next to her

"Well they get started the sooner they can stop for another year! It would seem we are spending Christmas in New Mexico. So what can I get you this year? Those jeans you want? Jewellery?" he suggested

"How about the killer? That would be a good Christmas present"

"Can't say that my bank account can afford that but I may be able to spread my account to a pack of painkillers" Jamie explained making Amy smile softly. "So tell me, I'm dying to know, what was it like as a child here? You said you and Jack had an argument so tell me"

"It was a stupid argument! I think because we had not been around each other in so long all these bottled up emotions just came out you know. God, I remember him like it was yesterday, I just can't believe it was nearly thirteen years ago that I met him. We didn't meet at first but I knew he was the one you know? Before I met him I used to think" Jamie smiled softly and Amy began to sing

The moment I saw him smile,  
I knew he was just my style,  
My only regret is we've never met,  
Though I dream of him all the while.

But he doesn't know I exist,  
No matter how I may persist,  
So it's clear to see there's no hope for me,  
Though I live at 5135 Kensington Avenue  
And he lives at 5133.

How can I ignore  
The boy next door?  
I love him more than I can say.  
Doesn't try to please me, doesn't even tease me,  
And he never sees me glance his way.

And though I'm heart-sore  
The boy next door affection for me won't display,  
I just adore him, so I can't ignore him,  
The boy next door.

I just adore him, so I can't ignore him,  
The boy next door.

"God I hate my job" Amy said softly thinking about the sacrifices she had to make over the years for her job

"Well I hate your job too ... Amy can I ask you something?" Amy turned to Jamie and nodded. "Your sister isn't seeing anyone right now is she?"

"Oh my God! You have got to be kidding me. You can't be with her! You know that we cannot love, we cannot have loved ones or else we open them up to danger! Please tell me this is one of your jokes that I'm not getting" Amy said in shock

"No, I like her. She reminds me of you but in a totally different way. I guess I'm jealous of the relationships you have here, I never had siblings or knew my parents, I'm jealous of your experiences in life and I would like to experience them too. I wouldn't usually ask but I like her. Are you angrier that I like her in that way or is it because I don't like you in that way?" Amy instantly thought to word similar to what Jamie had just said that were uttered by Jack when he was 15 that Amy overheard

"I'm not angry, I'm shocked. This case has been so emotionally draining I don't know if I'll make it through. I cannot help but feel that no matter what we do everything will change and there is chance that by being here I am only making things worse! I'm sorry for being a bitch"

"You are not a bitch Amy. Maybe you are acting like a spoilt brat but not a bitch" Amy laughed "besides, you are right that there are rules we must follow in our jobs, maybe it is time for the rules to change ... for you and Jack" Amy turned to Jamie and kissed his cheek

"Thank you; and you have my blessing to ask her out"

"Thank you" at that moment Amy's mobile rang

"Not now" she groaned and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Agent Bolton, you and Agent Bennett have to get to Casey Dunne's home. Her daughter Hannah was asleep in her room and Casey's in hers. Casey heard noises and as she is disabled she couldn't get to her daughter quickly and heard her screaming. When she got to Hannah's room she was gone. They only came for Hannah on the top level, went nowhere near Casey. Police arrived soon after the call from Casey to find the door had been tampered with as well as a large downstairs window. Someone knew what they were doing and specifically wanted Hannah" Amy heard the head of the Albuquerque police force explain and she couldn't speak for a few seconds

"You think it is related sir?"

"I think so. After all we do have a killer on the loose and this is serious. Get to the house right away" Any heard and she shut her eyes for a few seconds taking it in

"We are on our way"

-----

As they drove to Casey's house Amy began to ring her family checking they were ok. She was on the phone trying to call Charlie. "Pick up, pick up pick up" she kept on saying softly as the ringing tones came through the phone

"Hello?" Charlie finally responded making Amy smile

"Hey Charlie, I'm glad you're home"

"Yeah it's my day off from work. Are you ok, you sound a little upset?"

"I'm fine, look are Sammy and Oliver with you?"

"Sammy is at work but I have Oliver, why?"

"I cannot tell you but please, I know it is Christmas Eve but please, keep your eye on him and only go out if needs be. Do you promise?" she begged

"Is this to do with the case?"

"Yeah" she replied in almost a whisper

"Ok, call me later with an update; I'll stay at home alright?"

"Thank you, I have to go. Bye" Amy hung up feeling a lot better knowing her family and friends were safe

"So your family is safe? Your sister?" Jamie asked in a worried tone, the worry very clear on the final two words

"They're fine. I can't believe this is happening. I had this feeling something was going to happen. Like something wasn't right. I just hope we can do this"

"We will, now let's do our thing and find this guy"

-----

Casey was in tears as the police asked her questions. "I don't k now! You don't understand!" Casey said as Amy and Jamie entered the house

"What's the update?" Jamie asked

"We have sent helicopters around to search for her and found nothing. We have guys at the stores and surround areas questioning people as well as the neighbours"

"So all we have to wait for the call" Amy nodded

"What? What call? Why won't you people explain to me what is going on?" Casey begged through sobs and Amy came to Casey's side. She bent down to Casey's level so they could look right at each other

"When someone is taken there is some time that passes. Then usually a phone call comes for the kidnapper to make his demands. He may say that he will hurt Hannah or worse" Casey lowered her head and shock and began to sob again. "Casey, I promise you this, I am going to help you as much as I can, I WILL get her back to you. I promise. I will not rest until I find her" Casey nodded and looked at the other policemen in the room

"This phone call? Will it be here? The police station? Should I go there in case he calls there?"

"No, it is most likely it will be here so we will tap the phones in the house so we can record and track phone calls and link them to ours so we can control the calls and we can talk to the kidnappers as well as you. There is most likely to be a ransom that we will have to pay up"

"I'm not a rich woman Amy! What if I cannot afford it? He'll kill my girl won't he?"

"No, I won't allow him the chance. All we can do is wait for the call and see what he comes up with ok?" Casey slowly nodded

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Well it has been nearly one hour so giving the profiles of this kind of situation it would be around anytime in the next half an hour to an hour. So all we can do is wait" Jamie explained

------

RING RING RING

Amy felt nervous when the sound of Casey's phone ringing could be heard through the quiet house. "Remember Casey, keep him talking ok? He may say things to get you wound up because he knows that you'll be upset. We set it up so we can all hear your conversation and track him and we can mute the line at anytime" Jamie explained. Casey nodded and Amy pressed a button on the police tracking device to answer the call.

"Hello?" Casey asked gingerly

"Hello Casey" a deep voice replied. Amy and Jamie could tell that it was a technology altered voice so the killer had hooked his phone up to a voice enhancement microphone. "It has been a long time"

"Has it?" Casey asked confused. Amy instantly sat up at the killer's words

"Well you wouldn't know it. I want to talk to someone"

"First tell me where my daughter is" Casey demanded

"Sorry honey it doesn't work that way. I want to talk to Amy" Jamie glanced at Amy and hit the mute button

"You up for this?" Amy slowly nodded and Jamie hit the mute button again

"This is Amy" she replied and tried to get comfortable on her seat to relax her

"Well hello Miss Bolton. It is nice to hear your voice again. Are you feeling a little better from this morning? You looked rather pale on the park bench" Amy had to bit her lip to suppress what she wanted to say

"I'm feeling good thanks. What about you? Had any psychotic tendencies lately?"

"Well snatching a girl from her bedroom when she sleeps could be one way of putting it"

"So you admit it was you? The same guy who has been terrorising the area?" Amy asked standing up. She began to pace the room as she spoke to him

"Amy in your job as an agent have you ever had to kill a man?"

"Yes" she replied softly

"So you know what is like to watch the pain well up in a man eyes. To watch him curl up in pain then scream in agony. Then watch that light fade from his eyes with you knowing that you were in control of his life. That you were his God"

"I'm not a God, I'm a human being. Flesh and blood. Same as Hannah. I want to know she is ok"

"You can take my word for it" the killer said making Amy let out a small laugh

"Do you seriously believe I'm going to take your word? I want to talk to Hannah. You at least owe me that" The line went silent for a while until they heard shaky breathing down the line. "Hannah?" Amy asked

"Hello?" everyone heard Hannah's shaking voice and Casey let out a cry of relief to hear her voice

"Casey, talk to her" Amy said quickly and Casey didn't have to wait anytime to talk to Hannah

"Hannah baby are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm ok; I don't know where I am. They blindfolded me"

"They? There is more than one?" Amy asked

"I think so. I'm not sure... please help me. I'm so scared" Hannah said through tears

"We'll find you baby. I love you so much you hear?"

"Yeah, I love you too" they heard Hannah being pulled away from the phone and the killer began to talk again

"There is your proof, now what is your next move?" he explained and Amy nodded

"Alright, I know how this works. I've been through it a lot. The next move is that you make a demand which we come up with. We make the drop off, you give us Hannah and then we arrest your sorry ass for kidnap and murder. How does that sound?"

"Good, apart from the arrest part. So I'll give you a deal. I'll give you the girl if you get $500,000 to me"

"Where?" Amy asked with her eyes closed. She was trying to think how they would do the drop off

"Midday and the church"

"Every family in Albuquerque will be there! It's Christmas Eve after all" Casey blurted out **(A/N: I don't go to church so I have no clue when church service times are!!!! I am aware of midnight mass at Christmas but I'm bringing that into the next chapter)**

"All the more reason for doing so" the killer replied laughing at Casey's concern

"How do I know you won't hurt Hannah between now and then? How do I know you will give her up?" Amy demanded to know

"Amy, how do you know that Jack was at the airport when you didn't see him?" Amy's eyes widened. There was no way that the killer could have known that. "I'll be seeing you soon"

"So what will we do now?" Casey asked through tears

"We track the phone call and collect the money" Jamie explained

"We are going to church" Amy said softly running her hands through her hair

-----

Every family in Albuquerque had gathered to attend the church service. Amy bit her lip nervously as she carried the bag of money. She entered the church with the police, Casey and Jamie and everyone took notice. Jamie walked to the front of the church and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know a series of murders have taken place here. What you all do not know is that Hannah Dunne has gone missing and the killer is who has taken her. He wanted to meet him here to get a money demand. Therefore we want everyone to evacuate the building before –"suddenly Amy's phone rang startling them all

"Too late Jamie" Amy responded and picked up the phone setting it on speaker phone

"Ok everyone stay calm and in your seats, we will deal with this situation as easily and quickly as possible. Stay with your families and stay where you are" Jamie said trying to calm down the families who began to panic. Amy looked around and saw her family with Jack. All of them looked confused and frightened but all she could focus on was Jack

"Are you ok?" he mouthed to her and she slowly nodded

"What?" she asked to her phone and heard the killer's sinister laugh

"Hello Amy? You know your voice gets prettier every time I hear it" he said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes

"Look, we have your money and we are at the location you told us. Now where is Hannah?" she demanded

"I don't feel like telling you" he responded and Amy shook her head

"You son of a –"

"Be careful of what you say Amy! You are in a house of God after all"

"I don't give a damn! Now if you open your mouth and give me a load of bull again I swear to God I will tear you from limb from limb and smile down on the scum left over when I'm done"

"First you have to catch me"

"That shouldn't be too hard. I know you are a pro and you think you can do anything and I will just cave under the pressure. However I won't give up wiping scum like you off the street. Now for the last time, WHERE THE HELL IS HANNAH?"

"I don't like your tone Miss Bolton. See if you can figure it out. Now you take some time to think it over and I'll call you when I'm ready sweetie" he began to laugh again and hung up. At that moment a projector screen at the back end of the church came on. To the horror of the congregation an image appeared of Hannah. She was screaming and crying trying to get out of a confined space.

"Oh my God, he couldn't have" Amy said softly and Jamie joined her

"We need this videotaped now and get everyone at the station here now" Jamie said to one of the police men who nodded and rushed off. Casey began to cry uncontrollably and Amy knew everyone was gathering around them

"What is this? Where is she?" Troy asked and a soft tear fell from Amy's eyes

"She ... She has been buried alive. And giving that we don't know how long she's been buried –" Amy stopped as she couldn't finish the sentence

"It means we have no choice but to wait for him to talk to us" Jamie explained. He saw Evangeline looked upset as one of her students was in trouble so he walked up to her and gave her a hug. Amy felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and instantly knew who they belonged to

"I didn't mean it ... I'm sorry" she whispered and felt Jack tighten his grip to let her know he was there for her

"I know" he replied softly and she lowered her head


	14. Chapter 14

**(Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for being away but I've been so busy! I've completed my degree, had my summer/ graduation ball, turned 21 AND started work full time. So I've been so busy I haven't been able to write. However I had the day off today so I've been typing away all day! The song in this chapter is 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane. Also this chapter is inspired by the CSI episodes 'Grave Danger' and 'Crate and Burial'. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB)**

**Chapter:**

For a couple of moments Amy couldn't move. She only focused on the image in front of her. Whilst she stared at the screen Jamie and the other police escorted the congregation and Amy's family to another area of the building as it was not safe for them to wonder alone on the streets. She watched Hannah cry and scream and Amy felt tears come to her eyes. "Calm down Hannah, calm down" she said softly and Casey looked at Amy confused

"What are you talking about?" she asked and Amy replied stills staring at the screen

"With the rate of her breathing when she is screaming is making her oxygen levels fall in the box so every scream is fatal. The sooner that she calms down the longer we have to find her" Jamie approached them

"The film is being recorded. The location of the film is through a website however it has an anonymous IP address in which it changes locations. The phone call was traced to a phone booth in the centre of town however forensics found nothing. Has she calmed down yet?"

"She seems to be now" Amy said softly and everyone saw she was lying with her eyes half open and panting. "This doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked

"Well think about it – why would you have a drop off and leave it like this? Why not take the money? I think this is no longer a simple kidnapping and he doesn't want the money, I think this is a personal vendetta against either both Casey and Hannah, or just one of them"

"So you are telling me that people who I know or possibly love in my life are out to kill me?" Casey asked and Jamie shook his head

"We can't be sure of that. Being on the force we have to consider every possibility you understand. Don't worry, we are going to get her back" Amy's mobile went off and she rolled her eyes as she pulled the phone out of her pocket

"Bolton? ... What? How? ... Thanks" Amy hung up and pulled Jamie into another room

"What's going on?" he asked confused

"Steve Marks is dead. He hung himself in his cell

-----

Amy sat outside the church trying to take in what was going on. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. There were a few cars driving by, people talking, and the soft breeze through the branches of the trees. That was when she sensed she was being watched by someone very familiar. "You shouldn't be here Jack" she said as she opened her eyes. Jack stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets

"Well I needed to see you. I... I don't know... You have this hold on me that I cannot seem to shift. I have to say this because I need you... because I love you" Jack explained rubbing the back of his neck

"What does your girlfriend think about that?" Amy asked softly

"What girlfriend?" he asked and she looked up at his shocked

"You mean ... you broke up with her?" he nodded and she closed her eyes. "Oh God" she lowered her head and he sat next to her. She felt him wrap his arm around her and she looked up at him. For a few seconds all they could do was look at each other before he brought his lips to hers. After a moment they parted and she leant her forehead against his. "I love you too and I'm sorry I was such an idiot. You have to understand that because of my job I can't love someone. If I do it means that the people I love will always be in danger. I couldn't do that to you it would kill me. I'm so messed up that I can't do anything. I can't even solve this damn case"

"Yes you can and you will. Just believe in yourself Amy. Besides I don't care if I am in danger, so long as we are together it won't matter. I believe in you. Now you need to believe in yourself" he kissed her softly once more and she smiled

"When did you become so wise?" she asked and he smiled

"Well when you are surround by people all day that praise you for your work even though they have no clue what you do, you tend to understand the world a little better" he leant in to kiss her again but was stopped by Amy's mobile going off

"Sorry I have to get this" Jack nodded and Amy answered the call "Bolton"

"Agent Bolton, this is Martin Kenworth, the head of forensics. We took samples from Hannah and Casey's home and found something which may interest you"

"What exactly? Casey and Hannah are not mother and daughter?" Amy asked before she could stop herself saying the most ridiculous thing she could think of

"No they defiantly are mother and daughter. We were not able to get any DNA from the sperm from the bodies of Anna and Ashley, however I cross examined the samples with the other crime scenes and found that Hannah and Ashley were not just best friends. They are sisters" Amy automatically hung up the phone and Jack looked at her confused

"What?" he asked and she stood up

"I ... I have to investigate something I have to go" Jack stood up and cupped her face

"I'm right here ok in there" he placed one hand over her heart making her smile. "I'm not going anywhere" he softly kissed her lips and she walked into the church and straight to Jamie.

"Oh my God, so we now know the connection of the divorce proceedings between Ashley's parents. By wiping out one family and moving onto Hannah the killer must know the truth and continuing to killer extended members of the one family. It is only a theory however we don't know who the real dad is" Jamie whispered once he had heard the news from Amy

"Then let's find out" Amy replied and they walked towards Casey. "Casey, forensics has come up with something that we need to talk to you about. I know this sounds really horrible to ask but do you know who your daughter's father is?" Casey looked shocked

"I can't believe you are asking me this! Of course I know who the daughter of my father is! Are you calling me a whore?"

"No, I don't know if you are aware but we now know that Hannah and Ashley are actually sisters. We need to know the name of Hannah's father" Casey's face went from pure rage to horror

"My ex husband ... Steve Marks"

-----

"How are you holding up kiddo?" Troy asked as Amy approached him. Everyone noticed her presence in the room and began whispering in their groups. The gang gathered around Amy and listened intensively

"Not bad considering ... I just wish I could curl up and sleep! Time is seriously running out. Calculating the size of the box with the number of breaths per minute she has up to an hour and a half of air. It's been an hour since she appeared on screen. I guess I'm scared"

"It's ok to be scared" Charlie explained and hugged Amy closely

"No matter what I do this person is one step ahead and I don't know how they do it"

"AMY!" everyone heard Jamie yelling and rushed into the other room. "Phone call, we have it set one record and trace" Jamie explained and everyone hushed to silence. Amy took a deep breath and hit the answer phone button

"Hello?" Amy asked softly. Heavy breathing came down the line. "Stop playing games with me. I want Hannah, now tell me where she is" the heavy breathing continued them suddenly stopped. The line began to crackle before music filled the air. Amy focused on the crackling and didn't pay attention to the words that filled the air

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me?  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Suddenly the line went dead and nobody moved. No one dared to speak or even breathe too loudly. "Ok what does that mean? Where is my daughter" Casey asked

"Well killers tend to associate their crimes to their lives either past or present. So Somewhere Only We Know can be the location of Hannah and the relationship of the killer to her" Jamie explained to everyone in the room

"Is the sound software here?" Amy asked and officer who was with the trace equipment

"I'm just uploading the file now" he explained tapping away at the keyboard

"Separate the music track from the background noise. I kept on hearing something that annoyed me" the officer typed some more and played the background noise

"I don't hear anything" Evangeline said and Jamie turned to her

"Nor do I, what are you getting at Amy?" the sound began to crackle

"There it is! Think about it! He was breathing down the line and played a tape next to the phone. So phone lines are able to be affected by power lines and such through crackling but very few are silent. There is silence in homes however when the TV is on mute or if the user is alone in a room however they will not be affected by power lines due to the location of the home"

"So we are looking for somewhere near a power line that is silent?" Casey asked confused

"Like the desert?" Jamie asked and Amy instantly pulled out her phone

"This is agent Bolton I need a helicopter at the church immediately with heat sensors to head for the Chihuahuan Desert. I will be on the roof for pick up" Amy hung up the phone and approached Jamie. "Jamie, stay here and give me constant information on Hannah, I need to know every moment no matter how trivial, the more time I have the better" Jamie nodded and handed her a walkie talkie

"Be careful Bolton" Jamie said Amy nodded

"Tell Hannah I love her, please" Casey begged and Amy nodded. She turned to the people in the room and saw Jack. He smiled softly and winked making her feel content. She ran out of the room and headed for the roof

-----

"Amy, she's fallen asleep, where are you?" Jamie asked as midnight approached

"Still surveying the area ... Wait, there she is! I found her! Take her down boys and begin to dig as soon as we land" Amy's voice came over the line and everyone in the church began to cheer and hug each other. A moment later the cheers suddenly stopped and turned to a silence of horror

"Amy! Hurry! She's convulsing! She's loosing it!" Amy dug as fast and hard as she could. All she could think of was Hannah. She knew every second counted and she counted along with it. "Amy! It has past the time mark for air" she heard over the line but didn't stop. Suddenly they got to the lid of the box and Amy saw the Celtic tattoo symbol had been carved into the box lid. She opened the box and saw Hannah's limp body.

"Hannah? HANNAH?" Amy screamed and felt for a pulse. "No! Don't do this! Not now!" Amy yelled and began to do CPR. In the church everyone listened as Amy tried to save Hannah and they prayed that Amy could do it. No one dared to move, speak or breathe once more as they breathing of one of its residence became the most important thing in their community. Evangeline looked at her watched and turned to Jamie

"It's midnight" Evangeline said softly to Jamie and he saw the tears in her eyes

"Merry Christmas" he whispered and held and hr as she cried


	15. Chapter 15

**(Hey everyone! Well I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter and have been typing away like crazy in my free time to get this chapter written. Just so you know I have two more chapters to go and then the story is over. Anyway there are three songs in this chapter. The first is 'Edelweiss' from the Sound of Music. The second is 'Both Sides Now' by Jodi Mitchell. The final song is 'If I Never Knew You' which I used in the story that this one follows on from. Just so you know I will be making a final chapter in which I'll list the songs in this story and let you know where to find a video of these songs on you tube via my user account. So enjoy and let me know what you think. TKMAB) **

**Chapter:**

Amy stood next to Hannah's body which had been laid out on a mortuary table. A blanket covered her body from the shoulders down and had her eyes closed. Amy took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't slept for 24 hours and felt she had no energy to move. She blamed herself for Hannah's death and felt she could not leave her side. The room was icy cold and was dimly lit but she didn't care about the chills on her body. Jamie entered the room and held her right hand. "You did all you could Amy; nothing is going to change that"

"Then why don't I feel better about it?"

"Look, Mr. Adams is here. He wants to see you, he's in the main office" Amy went to leave the room and noticed Jamie wasn't following her

"Aren't you coming?" she asked

"No I have somewhere I need to be ... I'm meeting Evangeline for some coffee" he said with a soft smile making Amy smile. She took a deep breath before entering the office as she knew meeting with her boss may not be a good sign. As soon as she opened the door she could tell from the look on her bosses face that it was not a pleasant meeting

"Close the door Amy"

-----

"What? Hang on, you're breaking up" Evangeline asked down the phone at Troy and Gabriella's home, she walked into one of the back rooms on the lower level. Everyone had gathered together to celebrate Christmas as best as they could and it was now late afternoon. Jamie hadn't seen Amy since being in the morgue early that morning.

"Have you managed to get through to her?" Jamie asked Jack who was trying to contact her

"No she isn't picking up" Jack explained and hung up. "I think I should go out and find her"

"I'm coming with you" Charlie said

"No, Charlie you stay here. I'll go, I am her dad after all" Troy explained. Everyone began to get ready to leave but stopped when they heard the front door open and close

"Amy! There you are, thank God! We were getting worried" Gabriella said and hugged her daughter

"Sorry I ... I had things I had to take care of" Amy explained taking off her jacket

"What did he say?" Jamie asked knowing something was wrong. Everyone looked and his confused and Amy turned to him

"Due to what has happened whilst we have been here he said I've been more of a hinder then help. So I just got fired, I'm off the case. I'm not allowed to be anywhere near any documents or case files surrounding the situation and after New Year I have to have an official evaluation" Jamie and everyone else couldn't believe what they were hearing

"You're not the only one" Evangeline said from behind the group. "East High is officially closing and due to no places in other high schools in the area I'm out of a job" Jack saw the tears fall from Amy's eyes and held her whilst Jamie did the same for Evangeline

-----

Amy watched Hannah's funeral from a distance knowing that if she was seen then it could cause trouble for her as well as ruin the ceremony for Hannah's friends and family. She was dressed in black with a long black winter coat and thick sunglasses

"Sad isn't it?" A man asked approaching her. Amy looked at what he was wearing and realised he was one of the funeral car drivers

"Sure is" she replied. He offered her a cigarette which she shook her head to. "I don't, heart and lung problems" she explained

"Do you mind if I?" he asked

"Go ahead, did you know the family?" Amy asked trying to come up with any conversation to chat with the man with

"Oh yeah! Everyone knows the Dunne family. I guess in a place like this everyone builds up their circles and barriers pretty clear for others to see"

"How do you deal with it? Death? It is so constant in your life" Amy asked and he turned to her

"Can I tell you a secret? Death is just a part of life. It is the part that we don't want to take place but know no matter what we do it will happen. I just see it as a job which someone must do, clean up the mess as it were" Amy couldn't help smiling thinking as she thought of her job as cleaning up others mess. "I like to think of other things like Shakespeare for example. Sonnet 30"

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair some time declines, By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; Nor shall Death brag thou wand'rest in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee" Amy quoted

"You know your literature!"

"I know my mind" Amy replied softly smiling. She then heard a familiar tune that caught her attention from the funeral

Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever.

Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever.

"Unusual choice for a funeral song isn't it?" Amy asked

"Well it is better than others I heard in the past. People choose songs based on the person's personality, messages in the song or memories of the past. I've had a lot where it has been about their home town. Hannah loved it here and the song is about loving where you come from. I had better go to work" Amy nodded as the man stepped out his cigarette butt and walked away. She stayed a few more minutes before walking away thinking of Hannah and everything that had happened. She wiped away a soft tear on her cheek and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket

"Hello? ... Yeah ... Can you meet me?"

------

Amy walked the halls of East High remembered both good and bad moments of her teenage years in those halls. Never again would a student walk through the halls and hope the boy they like notice them or meet with their friends and chat about the latest fashions.

"It seems so small and different compared to when we were young doesn't it?" she heard Jack say behind her

"Yeah it has, I just can't believe it is over you know. I guess I just needed one last look around" he hugged her close and softly stroked her hair

"Are you ok?" he asked and she looked up at him

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared of what is going to happen to me" he kissed her forehead softly and she began to sing

Rows and flows of angel hair and ice cream castles in the air  
And feather canyons everywhere, I've looked at cloud that way.  
But now they only block the sun, they rain and snow on everyone.  
So many things I would have done but clouds got in my way.

I've looked at clouds from both sides now,  
From up and down, and still somehow  
It's cloud illusions I recall.  
I really don't know clouds at all.

Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels, the dizzy dancing way you feel  
As every fairy tale comes real; I've looked at love that way.  
But now it's just another show. You leave 'em laughing when you go  
And if you care, don't let them know, don't give yourself away.

I've looked at love from both sides now,  
From give and take, and still somehow  
It's love's illusions I recall.  
I really don't know love at all.

Tears and fears and feeling proud to say "I love you" right out loud,  
Dreams and schemes and circus crowds, I've looked at life that way.  
But now old friends are acting strange, they shake their heads, they say  
I've changed.  
Something's lost but something's gained in living every day.

I've looked at life from both sides now,  
From win and lose, and still somehow  
It's life's illusions I recall.  
I really don't know life.

I really don't know life at all.

Jack softly touched her right cheek making her look up at him "No matter what happens you have me ok?" he kissed her softly but a noise stopped them. "What was that?" Jack asked

"I don't know, stay here ok?" Amy pulled out a small revolver and began to slowly walk the halls checking each room. Suddenly the speakers usually used for morning announcements came on and music filled the halls. It was an audio recording of Jack and Amy's performance at the variety concert when they were teenagers

JACK:

If I never knew you, if I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of how precious life can be

And if I never held you, I would never have a clue

How at last I find in you, the missing part of me

In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever, if I never knew you

AMY:

If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real

Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever, if I never knew you

Amy heard Jack yelled and gasped. "Oh my God! JACK?!" she screamed and headed back to where they were. She let out a scream when she saw Jack lying on the ground. She ran to his side and held him close

JACK:

I thought our love would be so beautiful

AMY:

Somehow we make the whole world right

BOTH:

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they leave are worthless whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

"You're going to be ok Jack, stay awake ok? As long as you can... What do I do?" she asked as he struggled to stay conscious whilst his breath wad shaky.

"R ... R...R" Jack tried to say something but soon he stopped trying and his breathing became shakier

AMY:

If I never knew you

JACK:

There is no moment I regret

AMY:

If I never knew your love

JACK:

Since the moment that we met

AMY:

I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be

JACK:

If our time's auspicious as that

Is here at last

BOTH:

I thought our love would be so beautiful

AMY:

So beautiful...

BOTH:

Somehow we make the world so right

AMY:

I thought our love would be so beautiful

We turn the darkness into light

BOTH:

And still my heart is saying we were right

JACK:

We were right

And if I never knew you

AMY:

And if I never knew you

JACK:

I'd have lived my whole life through

"No Jack please stay with me" Amy begged as she held him in her arms. Soon Jack's eyes slowly closed and Amy began to sob. "No! Please Jack! Please! Stay with me! I need you" she begged

AMY:

Empty as the sky

BOTH:

Never knowing why

Lost forever

If I never knew you

Amy looked at her surrounds and he eyes widened when she saw her old locker. The word 'YOU' was engraved in her locker. Terrified she pulled out her mobile and frantically dialled a number. "Jamie! I'm at East High with Jack, he's been stabbed! Help us! Hurry!"


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Well there is still one more chapter to go but this is the one you have been waiting for! The killer is finally revealed! I adore the song in this chapter which is 'Life on Mars' by David Bowie. So I hope you enjoy and I wonder if you figured it out. All the people that sent me messages about the killer's identity have got it wrong so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has taken me all day to perfect! So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB) **

**Chapter:**

Amy sat in the hospital waiting area covered in blood. She stared at the wall with a blank expression trying to take in what had happened. She felt her heart had been ripped out when she saw Jack laying in a pool of blood. It was her worst nightmare realised. She didn't move a muscle as her friends and family came through the corridors and to her side, or when they held her and told her everything would be ok. For two hours she felt her hands shaking but didn't want to focus on them, instead she stared at the wall counting the tiles in silence

"Amy?" she heard Charlie say and turned to see her brother in a surgery uniform

"Is he ok?" Amy asked instantly and stood up

"He's just coming out of surgery now. Amy he suffered a stab wound to the back and two stab wounds to the stomach. He lost a lot of blood and is in a coma. He's in recovery now and is on constant surveillance but for now it is up to him" Charlie explained

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Jamie asked Amy who shook her head

"I told you already! We heard something; I went to investigate when we should have stayed together. The music came on and when I got back he was hurt. Whoever did this carved 'You' into my old locker. No matter what happens I'm not safe, none of us are" Amy explained before rubbing her eyes

"I found something that may interest you. I know you are off the case but it may help" Amy looked up at him confused and he led the group into Jack's room. Amy instantly stiffened seeing Jack the way he was but bit her lip and walked to his side. "I covered it up with a bag so no one would tamper with it" Charlie said and took the bag off Jack's right hand. Amy looked at the fingertips and saw a red substance that was not blood

"Oh my God ... I don't believe it... No it can't be" Amy said aloud and Jamie looked confused

"What? You know who did it?" Jamie asked

"Yes! Oh my God why didn't I see it before? Charlie I need you to take me to the medical records room now" Amy went to leave the room but Jamie grabbed her arm forcing her to face him

"Hang on; you are off the case Amy. If Mr. Adams finds out about this my job will be on the line" Jamie said and Amy pulled her arm out of his grasp

"Then stop me" slowly Jamie smiled making Amy smile

"God help you Bolton! If I lose my job over this you owe me big time" Jamie replied

"Get a backbone and break the rules. Now come on, we don't have much time. The whole town will be gathering for the closing of East High in the next three hours the killer will be there for certain and I want this over by then" Amy explained as she and Jamie left the room

-----

The whole town had gathered around the sports ground on East High. A stage had been set up and there were hundreds of members of the press waiting for the school board to take the stage. Casey was to make the announcement as she was the head of the school board and everyone wanted to hear the latest about the murders. Everyone hushed to a silence as Casey took to the centre of the stage

"Ladies and gentleman. Thank you for attending today for the sad announcement that we have decided to close East High permanently. In conjunction with state laws and the devastating effects of the murders that have taken place here on all residents of Albuquerque and the staff and students East High will today be closed and all current students have been transferred to other high schools in the areas. East High has given many generations of students the chance to learn subjects as well as situations of life. We are here to do all we can in this situation that has taken away some truly wonderful members of our community. As well as East High closing I will now announce I have decided to step down from the school board and am going to start a new life in Mexico. Just as we all need to put these events behind us we need to let the families of these victims continue with their lives as normal as possible. For some that will mean carrying on their normal lives, for others it means starting a fresh life –"Casey said but was cut off by someone slowly applauding behind her

"Bravo Casey, interesting words you have chosen there" Amy said stepping forward. Jamie was stood next to Amy along with a couple of policemen

"What are you doing?" Casey asked

"I'm reopening East High as the identity of the killer is known and all those teachers out of a job are reinstated including my sister" Amy explained

"Sorry Amy I don't have time for your games" Casey explained and turned back to the crowd

"Right, right because you have to catch a flight to Mexico right? Well that won't work because every policeman in the state is going to stop you. Could you do me a favour Casey? Could you stand up for me please? I like to interrogate people at the same eye level as mine and quite frankly I'm getting sick and tired talking to you sat down"

"Amy, have you lost your mind? I can't! I'm in a wheelchair"

"See now I've read your medical notes. I know the whole story Casey and I'll stand here and tell it to your face whilst the whole town and members of the press are watching and listening or you can come to the station and we can discuss it there. Which is it going to be?"

"You don't have anything to prove it" Casey responded

"Oh really? Well actually I do and it all goes back to your parents. Your surname is Dunne, your married name was Marks but you went back to Dunne when you divorced. Dunne is an Irish surname which is your fathers. He was going to change it after he arrived in America to start a new life after family difficulties in Ireland but changed his mind. He met your mother and they married within two years of knowing each other then had you. The perfect all Irish – American family. Your mother died when you were two giving birth to your brother who died also, so dad had to work constantly to raise you well however your dad was hiding a secret. It was believed that he worked his way up the work ladder to become a stock broker as well as coping as a single dad but your dad's 'work at the office' was actually setting up a mafia hit group. He became the leader of the New Mexico mafia and all of his henchmen had a Celtic tattoo on their right forearm to show which group they were a part of. You knew what he was doing as you grew up and began to believe that you could get anything you wanted being daddy's little princess even destroying people's lives or even killing them. Anyway time went on; you went to college, got married, had your daughter and then the crash happened. Your dad was killed and your back was damaged. You knew the disability you had due to your back was temporary but you loved the attention you were getting so you told people it was permanent even though it was a lie"

"Stop it. I don't want to listen" Casey said and tried to move her wheelchair but Amy stopped her

"You took over from your dad and slowly your mind began to change. Since dad wasn't there anymore you began to snap and pick off people that you had problems with. However you needed a good persona for people to see day to day so you got yourself the job of head of the school board and carried on your life. That was when Peter Lawrence came along. He was having problems in his marriage and so joined your gang with his wife having no idea. Whilst he was at your side being your henchman his wife was sleeping with your husband and had a child with him. More time continues and Steve Marks, you're ex husband become involved in your work and giving than he's the biggest drug dealer in this state you knew it was a good idea to have him on your team. Then suddenly Peter did something to make you snap and order his death. What was it?"

"Go to hell!" Casey screamed

"WHAT WAS IT?"

"You are insane, this is all wrong" Casey yelled

"Alright then I think it is because he found out about the affair. He filed the divorce papers and went to confront Steve. He was going to kill him, but you got there first. So you killed him at your warehouse with your other henchmen helping you and put him back in his office. Now here is where you get clever. Being the head of the school board it means that your prints would be in all areas of the school that you would have access to as well as the prints of your wheelchair tracks. We wouldn't suspect you at all. Anna and Ashley were becoming suspicious after receiving the divorce papers and you knew that they had to go. I know that you along with your henchmen killed them because you're DNA along with theirs in the form of sweat and hair is in those rooms they were killed in, if your disability was permanent as everyone believed your DNA wouldn't be on the upper level of their house. But the DNA that sealed it was via the sock you stuffed down Ashley's throat to suffocate her. You were on top of her and pinning her down to do so. As she struggled to get you off you moved with her which moved the saliva in your mouth, a few drops of which fell on the sock. Then you were tempted to push the boundaries to make everyone focus on you again. So you got your henchmen to take Hannah during the night, to blindfold her and put her in the box"

"Prove it" Casey whispered

"Ok then I will! The voice of the killer was created by using voice alteration software. The voices match to three of your henchmen and each of them are linked to each of the crime scenes. The footage of Hannah was completed by a computer website from an anonymous IP address in which it changes addresses every time it is accessed however if you watch the changes long enough it will give an area in which the source began. The exact middle of that area is where your mafia house is and the location of Hannah's body in the box is only a few miles away from where your dad was killed in the crash. We raided the house and arrested the gang"

"I didn't do it" Casey tried to defend herself

"Oh yeah? Then please try and make me understand, how did your hair and fingerprints get into the hinges of the box from the outside which show you helped construct and place the box in the desert? You never anticipated that I would come along and your hatred towards me began again. You saw that I and Jack were back together and you snapped. You wanted me to be miserable so you followed us up to the school, you set off the music and you stabbed him! So then all you had to do was leave you job and your home and then walk away with no one even suspecting you!"

"No!" Casey yelled

"THEN WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LET HER DIE!" Casey screamed and stood up making everyone gasp and the photographers began to take photos every second

"I knew it was you because he left me a gift. You stabbed Jack first in the back and after he fell to the ground on his back your stabbed him twice in the stomach. As Jack struggled when you stabbed him in the stomach he smudged your make up and scratched your skin. I recognised your lip stick and the skin under his nails matches your DNA. So how are you doing to get your way out of this one?" Casey punched Amy in the face sending Amy to the floor and she began to run off. Amy pulled out her gun and fired sending Casey to the ground. Jamie came to Amy's side and helped her up

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded handing over her gun. He opened the gun barrel and smiled pulling out rubber bullets

"I always wanted to shot Casey Dunne; I just wish it wasn't with rubber bullets" she smiled and they began to walk to Casey who was still lying on the floor as they began to sing

AMY:

It's a god-awful small affair

To the girl with the mousy hair

But her mummy is yelling "No"

And her daddy has told her to go

They got to Casey and handcuffed her as the photographers tried to back through the police barriers to get a closer shot

AMY AND JAMIE:

But her friend is nowhere to be seen

Now she walks through her sunken dream

To the seat with the clearest view

And she's hooked to the silver screen

But the film is a saddening bore

For she's lived it ten times or more

She could spit in the eyes of fools

As they ask her to focus on

They led Casey to a police car and Amy felt a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders

AMY:

Sailors fighting in the dance hall

Oh man! Look at those cavemen go

It's the freakiest show

Take a look at the Lawman

Beating up the wrong guy

Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know

He's in the best selling show

Is there life on Mars?

Amy watched the police car pull away with Casey inside with a soft smile. Her phone vibrated in her pocket which she answered and quickly rushed away. Jamie watched her go and continued to sing

JAMIE:

It's on America's tortured brow

That Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow

Now the workers have struck for fame

'Cause Lennon's on sale again

Jamie turned around to see Evangeline who smiled and began to sing along

JAMIE AND EVANGELINE:

See the mice in their million hordes

From Ibiza to the Norfolk Broads

Rule Britannia is out of bounds

To my mother, my dog, and clowns

But the film is a saddening bore

'Cause I wrote it ten times or more

It's about to be writ again

As I ask you to focus on

Jamie and Evangeline embraced and she kissed him softly on the lips before resting her forehead against his. Meanwhile Amy rushed to the hospital and sang as she did

AMY:

Sailors fighting in the dance hall

Oh man! Look at those cavemen go

It's the freakiest show

Take a look at the Lawman

Beating up the wrong guy

Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know

He's in the best selling show

Is there life on Mars?

She opened Jack's hospital room door and smiled broadly. In the bed lay Jack who had just woken up. "Hi" he said softly making her smile

"Hey you" she replied and kissed his forehead. "Thank you" she said as she squeezed his hand

"For what?" he asked

"For the make-up on your hand. If it wasn't for you Casey would still be at large. Thank you" a soft tear fell from her right eye which he wiped away

"I tried to tell you to run, you were in danger. Thank you for staying with me" he explained and she smiled softly

"You were worth the danger"

-----

Amy walked into the main office of Albuquerque police station to find her boss Mr. Adams. "You wanted to see me sir?" Amy asked as she shut the door behind her

"Sit down Amy" she did what she was told and waited to receive a severe telling off. "How is Jack doing?"

"Better, he's due to leave hospital later today. I'm very happy he is ok and the right person has been put in prison"

"Amy, you have seriously driven me up the wall with this case. You allowed your personal feelings interfere with the case; you broke many rules both before and after you were terminated from the case as well as compromising various crime scenes and taking charge in that confrontation with Casey Dunne which was conducted in a manner which I cannot accept. You also got Jamie to work with you after you had been taken off the case and therefore put Jamie's job in a compromising position. Overall I am very impressed" Amy looked up at her boss confused

"What? I broke so many rules as well as your trust in me and you're happy?" she asked and he nodded

"Amy I've seen that you love your job. You always give all you have to your cases but there is always this drive or passion that you keep hidden. Throughout this case I've seen that drive come through. An agent is not just someone who solves cases and protects everyone in the world. One of the rules which I think is stupid is that an agent cannot love. If that were true then agents would not exist! It takes a lot of heart to protect the people of the world without them knowing it. You've proved you have a heart big enough to play with the big guns in this job" he pulled out an ID card for her and gasped. "Congratulations, you're a level three now"

"But I needed two more cases to get this – I've only got one" Amy said taking the badge

"I know what you are capable of and I know what hell you have gone through on this case. You have earned it after ten years of service. No you are at level three you can ask me anything and I can grant it for you" Amy thought for a moment and bit her lip

"I want a holiday, for me and Jamie. I know he may be in trouble because he helped me after I was taken off the case but he has gotten really close to my sister. I don't want to break them apart just as I don't want to be apart from Jack" Amy explained and Mr. Adams smiled

"How does 12 months sound? No cases, just a long holiday for you both" Amy smiled and hugged her boss

"Thank you! I know that hugging the boss is totally not allowed but thank you"

"You're welcome" he replied with laugh when they parted. "Go tell Jamie the good news" Amy went to leave but stopped and turned back to her boss

"Sir, do you ever find yourself questioning yourself in your job?" she asked

"Every day ... But if you don't question it then how do you know it is the right job for you? Something to ponder over your holiday don't you think?" Amy nodded with a smile and left the room feeling wonderful. She instantly went to the hospital to tell Jack and found both Evangeline and Jamie there to tell them the good news

**(A/N: So did you figure out the killer??? Well one more chapter to go! I'm working for the next three days so I won't be able to spend the day writing until Monday so you may have to wait a few days to get the final chapter. So I hope you enjoyed the reveal and I'll be back soon! TKAMB) **


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Ok here it is! The final chapter! I've used two songs in this chapter. The first song is called 'As Long As Your mine' from the musical Wicked. I just bought this soundtrack today and fell in love with this song it is fabulous! The second is one that I used in my first story called 'What Is A Youth' which is a song that brought the two main characters together. So enjoy and I'll post the song list right after this chapter! The Peru mission is actually the mission that Lara Croft in the first Tomb Raider game gets assigned to but I can't publish word by word the same mission so I wrote a familar one with my own wording. So enjoy and I hope you like the way I ended the story! Thank you so much for the great reviews and number of hits; I'm overwhelmed by all of it! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter:**

"Jack, you have only just got back from the hospital! You need to rest!" Jack's mum said seeing him walk down the stairs to the living room. It had been a month since Jack was stabbed and he had finally left the hospital. Amy sat with Jack's parents but seeing the man she loved walking down the stairs recovering from a wound alarmed her and she rushed to his side

"I'm fine, really! I cannot lie in bed any longer" Jack explained and Amy rolled her eyes

"Yes and you cannot stand up by yourself for more than a minute before you become light headed Jack. Please... you need rest" Amy begged him and squeezed his right hand

"Ok, but ... Can we go outside for a minute? I want some fresh air?" he asked and Amy nodded

"Why don't we all?" Amy suggested

"No ... No offense mum and dad but I haven't had much time alone with her"

"Well we need to go to the store anyway ... Don't we honey? ... To get the stuff?" Jack's dad ask and Amy had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing

"Oh yes! That stuff... we had better go" Jack's mum said and they left the house

"You know they should really look up subtlety in the dictionary some time!" Jack laughed but he stopped when his legs began to shake and he had to grab the banister

"Are you ok?" Amy asked concerned

"Yeah ... Let's sit on the porch swing" Amy had him lean on her and guided him outside. As soon as he sat down he lifted his head upwards and closed his eyes

"Are you ok? You look pale" she asked concerned and smiled broadly

"I feel better now" he brought his head back down and looked at her. "You are beautiful" Amy smiled and blushed

"You are medicated up to your eyeballs! I hardly look beautiful in jogger bottoms and a sweatshirt!" she giggled and he rested his hand against her cheek forcing her to look up at him

"No you are, you really are" Amy smiled broadly

"Oh my God" she said softly so herself

"What is it?" Jack asked lowering his hand from her face

"I just ... I can't believe I have this! If you would have told me last year that I would be back with my family, I would have a year off from work, I'd be the highest level I could ever wish to be at work, and I'd have you ... I wouldn't have believed you! I wish I could describe it!"

"Then do it! Tell me... please?" Jack asked and Amy giggled before starting to sing

AMY:  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

Amy stood up and began to walk across the porch as she sung. She turned around and smiled at Jack before continuing the next verse

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline

Jack smiled and Amy came to sit down next to him once more. She cupped his hands with hers

And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Jack smiled softly listening to her and words and knew he had to tell her how he felt. So he continued to smile and began to sing

JACK:  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

BOTH  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

JACK:  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

BOTH  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Jack softly kissed Amy then rested his forehead against hers. "Can I ask you something?" he asked and she nodded. "Will you marry me?" she instantly brought her head away from his and looked startled. He pulled out a ring and held it up for her. "It is my grandmother's ring. When I was in Italy telling her about you she gave it to me. She told me that you were the one and that this ring belongs to you, she can feel it in her bones. I've wanted to ask you for ten years, now I'm finally able to do so. I don't care about the danger of your job; I don't care about what people think. I love you" he explained as tears came to her eyes

"Yes" she said softly making him smile broadly. He slipped the beautiful ring on her wedding ring finger before kissing her passionately

-----

ONE YEAR LATER

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the vicar said to Amy and Jack. Jack lifted Amy's wedding vale and kissed her passionately. Everyone stood up and applauded in the church. When they parted Amy turned to her bridesmaids Evangeline and Sammy and hugged them whilst jack hugged his best men Charlie and Jamie. Everyone was so happy for the couple. The moved onto the reception and had a wonderful time seeing their relatives and Amy was finally able to meet all of Jack's extended family from Italy

"Amy, it's our first dance" Jack explained and Amy stood from her seat

"What is our first dance? You never told me" Amy asked as they stood in dance pose

"You'll see" he said and Amy smiled broadly hearing the music introduction she knew so well

"Oh wow" she said and he smiled, the words soon followed the music and Amy knew she was miming to the words the whole time. It was the song which meant a lot to them both as it was the song that they studied and brought them together in literature class

What is a youth? Impetuous fire  
What is a maid? Ice and desire  
The world wags on  
A rose will bloom, it then will fade  
So does a youth, so does the fairest maid

Comes a time when one sweet smile  
has it's season for a while  
Then love's in love with me  
Some may think only to marry  
Others will tease and tarry  
Mine is the very best parry  
Cupid, he rules us all

Caper the caper, sing me the song  
Death will come soon to hush us along  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall  
Love is a task and it never will pall  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall  
Cupid, he rules us all

A rose will bloom, it then will fade  
So does a youth, so does the fairest maid

Everyone applauded after their first dance was over and Amy looked around to see Jamie stood behind Evangeline with his arms around her waist. She smiled softly watching them both. They had been engaged for two months now and Amy couldn't be happier for them both.

"Beautiful first dance Miss. Bolton if I do say so myself" a familiar voice said from behind her and she turned wide eyed to see her boss

"Mr. Adams ... this is my husband Jack" she introduced Jack who shook his hand. "Mr. Adams, forgive me for my rudeness but what the hell are doing here?" she asked and Jamie approached them hand in hand with Evangeline

"You know I wouldn't spoil a party especially your wedding unless it was necessary. We have a situation and I know only you and Jamie can help me with it. I think it may be something that will interest you" he explained and Jamie and Amy glanced at each other for a couple of seconds before focusing back on him

"We're listening, but you do realise I'm a level 3 now, I'm not taking easy cases and desk work anymore" Amy explained

"Believe me this case is far from a simple desk job. How does Peru sound? Walls of ice? An artefact I need to find in a tomb that no one has entered in thousands of years? Not to mention the fact that anything could be in that tomb and many men have perished or disappeared just trying to locate the tomb itself. You have a little to zero chance of survival. Does that sound like a desk job?" he asked and Amy smiled broadly

"Sounds like fun to me" she said and Jamie nodded

"Me to" Jamie replied

"Glad to have to back agents. Of course it means you will have to leave before your honeymoon, but like I said I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Good luck agents, you fly out tomorrow at 8am, I'll see you on the plane" he began to walk away and Amy stopped him

"Sir? Would you like to stay for some cake? You did come all this way after all" Amy asked

"No, you spend this time with your family. I've survived a whole year without you kiddo, I think I can survive a few more hours" he said with a soft smile and left the room. Amy looked around at her friends and family and saw they were all taken aback by Mr. Adams presence and she saw soft tears fall from Evangeline's eyes.

"We knew it would happen sometime soon" Jack reminded Amy and she nodded

"I just wish it wasn't now ... But, this is a party, so I say let's raise our drinks and have the best time of our lives tonight" Amy said picking up her glass from a nearby table

"To the future" Jack said

"To our family" Amy said

"To happiness" Jamie said

"To our friends" Evangeline said

"To all the possibilities" Charlie said

"To hope" Sammy said

"To the world" Gabriella said

"To the best days of our lives" Troy said and drank from their glasses

That night everyone danced to their hearts content having one of the best nights of their lives

-----

ONE YEAR LATER

'I guess you could say that I and jack have a problematic marriage due to my job but we get through it. Every now and then I have to go to other countries and put myself in real danger but it is just what I have to do, just as he has to go to New York every few months as well as other states for his job. However when we are reunited I feel such a passion and love for him I wonder how I am able to cope without him. Now we are facing a whole new adventure of our own' Amy wrote in her diary biting her lip

"Honey, Evangeline and Jamie just called. They are running a couple of minutes late due to traffic and Evangeline said she would bring the wedding magazines" Jack called up the stairs

"I'm coming down now" Amy called back and sat back in her chair. "I guess we had better go downstairs" she said to her swollen stomach and ran her hands over her 8 month baby bump. Amy bit her lip and leant forward to write once more in her diary

'Now we are facing a whole new adventure of our own ... Together we can do it and it will be the best adventure of our lives and I know no matter what we will always have each other – to know and to have that I am truly blessed'. Amy put away her diary and walked downstairs

**THE END **


	18. Chapter 18

**High School Musical 3: The Final Act song list**

Hey everyone! Here is a song list for my story. I did this with my last story and so I am doing this for this story! I've favoured these songs on my user area of you tube so if you want to see them then you can find them there. If you are new to you tube or you want to see any of these songs below is how to get to my user area

**GET TO MY USER AREA:**

To start, search for my user name (**tkambhoney2007**) in the search engine. Make sure it is all in lower case or else you tube will come back with no results. You should get (at the minute!) 31 results are called:

All 31 of these are my creations so click on anyone you want. The chosen video will begin to play on a new page. To the right of the video is owner information. My user name will be in blue and you can click on it. Click on my name and you enter my channel/ user area which is a purple colour.

Now along the top of the channel you will see options including **videos, favourites and playlists**. Click on **playlists** and my playlists will appear on a new page. Just chose the video you want to view below and next to each title will tell you which playlist to choose and what page to go to in each playlist. To go to a different page on a playlist scroll down to the bottom of the current page of the playlist you are on and the page numbers will be on the right hand side of the playlist. You can click back at anytime you wish. Some of these songs go to videos that I made and there are directions on how to access those videos next to the chapter/ song titles listed below.

It's that easy! There may be times when a video is removed so the placement/ availability of these videos may be altered. If the video is not in the place where I stated then check the rest of that stated playlist/ my videos list in case it has moved to a different position. If it is not in the playlist it was removed for some reason! So search for the song title and see what you get! I've double check these videos before posting this so unless stated they are not there the videos will appear at the present time. So here is the list and I hope you are able to find them if you wish!

**Chapter list**

Trailer – no song

Chapter 1 – The Sunscreen song: Musical Mix playlist, page four, ninth video down. **I love this song! This video is not the official music video I couldn't find the original on this website. Even so I like this video**

Chapter 2: - Hallelujah: I MADE A VIDEO TO THIS SONG. Instead of clicking **playlists** click on **videos**. The first page of my videos will appear. This one is (currently) on the first page, bottom row, second from the left. **I adore this song**** performed by Jeff Buckley**** and made a video for Robin Hood set to the song. It takes about a minute for the song to kick in as I wanted it to start at a certain moment on the clip so be patient with it!!!!**

Chapter 2 - Please Remember: Musical Mix playlist, page 5, sixth video down. **This is again not the official music video as Leanne Rimes never released this and made a video. It was written and performed for the movie 'Coyote Ugly'. Still a good video!**

Chapter 3 – Home: I MADE A VIDEO TO THIS SONG. Instead of clicking **playlists** click on **videos**. The first page of my videos will appear. This one is (currently) on the first page, third row down, first video on the right. **I think this is a lovely song from the Broadway musical version of Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'**** set to scenes from North and South**

Chapter 4 – Bridge Over Troubled Water: I MADE A VIDEO TO THIS SONG. Instead of clicking **playlists** click on **videos**. The first page of my videos will appear. This one is (currently) on the first page, bottom row, first video on the right. **I like this song although I'm not too fond of this version however it is the only version of it that I have! The song was originally written/ performed by Simon and Garfunkel however this version is performed by Charlotte Church with scenes from Robin Hood**

Chapter 5 – Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again: Musical Mix playlist, page 7, first video on page. **This is from the film version of 'the Phantom of the Opera' which is fabulous! I love this song and think ****Emmy****Rosum**** sings it so well**

Chapter 6 – Everything's As If We Never Said Goodbye: Musical Mix playlist, page 7, ninth video down. **This is from the musical 'Sunset Boulevard' which is fantastic. This video is Glen Close singing this song although I do prefer Pertula Clark singing this song. Still a brilliant song and Glen Close sings it very well **

Chapter 7 – Blockbuster: Musical Mix playlist, page 5, bottom video on page. **This is an amazing song from the 70's by The Sweets. This video is of a live performance on a TV show singing their hit song 'Blockbuster' **

Chapter 7 – Once Upon A December: Musical Mix playlist, page 1, ninth video down. **This is my favourite song from the animated movie Anastasia where she tries to remember her past**

Chapter 8 – Special: Musical Mix playlist, page 6, ninth video down. **This is a song sung by the puppet Lucy the Slut in the Broadway/ West End hit 'Avenue Q' – the puppet show for adults. I still haven't seen it but I've heard the soundtrack and love it. This video is part of the performance by the Avenue Q cast during the Royal Variety Performance here in the UK**

Chapter 9 – Set the Fire at the Third Bar: Musical Mix playlist, page 5, eighth video down. **I'm a huge Snow Patrol fan and this is one of their best songs off their current album**

Chapter 10 – We Are One: Disney Mix playlist, page 3, ninth video down. **I've only seen The Lion King 2 once before and this song stuck out in my mind so I decided to include it in my story**** as it fit with the father daughter memory I was writing**

Chapter 11 – Bittersweet Symphony: Musical Mix playlist, page 6, bottom video on page. **This is my favourite Verve single and I'm very happy as they have decided to reform! Fabulous song and an overall classic!**

Chapter 12 – the Boy Next Door: I MADE A VIDEO TO THIS SONG. Instead of clicking **playlists** click on **videos**. The first page of my videos will appear. This one is (currently) on the first page, second row down, second video from the left. **This is a video I made just to try out my Pride and Prejudice files. It is a song performed by Judy Garland from the film 'Meet Me in Saint Louis'. **

Chapter 13 – Somewhere Only We Know: Musical Mix playlist, page 7, seventh video down. **This is my favourite song by Keane and is overall fabulous!**

Chapter 14 – Edelweiss: Musical Mix playlist, page 7, eighth video down. **This is a song from the hit musical the Sound of Music. This video is a fan based video of various scenes through the film which is really good**

Chapter 14 – Both Sides Now: I MADE A VIDEO TO THIS SONG. Instead of clicking **playlists** click on **videos**. The first page of my videos will appear. This one is (currently) on the first page, top row, third video from the left. **This is a Sense and Sensibility video and the song starts about a minute into the video once more. It is a beautiful song performed by Jodi Mitchell**

Chapter 14 – If I Never Knew You: **original version** Disney playlist, page one, top video. **Version arrangement same as A+J sing** (via a fan video) Doctor Who playlist, page one, fifth video down. **This is a beautiful song and the arrangements from the original to the version over the credits are slightly different. I got a video of each so it's up to you which one you want to watch!**

Chapter 15 – Life on Mars: Musical Mix playlist, page 4, seventh video down. **My ultimate favourite song from the 70's! This is the official music video to this song performed by David Bowie**

Chapter 16 – As Long As You're Mine: Musical Mix playlist, page 7, bottom video on page. **I just bought the ****Wicked**** soundtrack today and fell in love with this track from it! It is wonderful. This video is one that someone in the audience took. The picture isn't amazing but the sound is! So enjoy!**

Chapter 16 – What Is A Youth: Musical Mix playlist, page 4, sixth video down. **I wanted this to be their first dance song as it was important to the beginning of their relationship so it had to be used**** for the dance**

So that's it! If you have any problems or queries you can send me a personal message or a review via fan fic and I'll reply to you. Or if you are a member of you tube you can send me a message via that site and I could reply/ share videos with you. So enjoy!


End file.
